One Year
by ginkies
Summary: 4th in the Megan O'Connor storyarch. The fightings done, and now promises have to be kept. Except how do you live a normal life when your a werewolf? Find out what happens to Dean and Megan as they try to be normal. AU/S.6 Rated for later chapters.
1. How To Save A Life

Hello again my lovely readers! This is just a short story explaining what happened with Megan and Dean after Sam died. I hope you will all read this and love it, fingers crossed. Please go easy on this chapter. I was finding it hard how to start it.  
For anyone who stumbled onto this one without reading my other stories, here's the order they go in: Black & White, Back In Black, Technicolour LIfE and now this, One Year. The stories focus on Megan O'Connor who is a werewolf, who fights along side the Winchesters.  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Supernatural, just the original Characters. If I did, we wouldn't be reading this we'd be watching it and I would be very happy indeed!

* * *

When I was younger, way before I changed or met the Winchesters I always wanted an exciting life. One where I lived on the razors edge, battling monsters, saving people and living life to the full. When I changed, all I wanted was to be normal again. I hated how I stood out, how out of place I felt, even at home. Then I met Dean and Sam, and suddenly my life didn't seem so bad. Sure it wasn't the normal I had before all this started but I could cope. But when I dreamt, when I had dreams of being happy, I'd dream of living a normal life with Dean. How we're get married, have kids, grow old and live happily ever after...

At the time I thought it was just a dream. But things changed. Sam died, we stopped the apocalypse and, I guess most importantly Dean and I in our own ways promised Sam that we would live normal lives for him. It had been so long since I had a normal life that I nearly forget what it felt like.

But then again, I wasn't normal, was I? I was a werewolf, it was something I could never change about myself. It was a constant reminder to Dean of the world, the brother, he'd left behind. Being normal was hard, so hard... Dean and I would argue over it. At first we pretended it was ok. Sam was gone and I was a werewolf, _but it was ok_. We were _normal_. The cracks were there even back then. I just ignored them. But they got worse...

* * *

I was sat in the flat me and Dean lived in researching cross road demons. I had promised Bobby that I would help him break the contract with Crowley and I was going to stick to it. I had also thought about making a deal for Sam's return, but that plan had failed when I realised cross roads demons probably didn't have the power. I was looking in the file Sam and I had set up online. It was our very own supernatural wiki, it had every monster we knew about. The plan was, me and Sam would upload as much information as we could and then set it up on a website for other hunters to use. That was the plan before the apocalypse started. Now it was half finished; just another reminder of everything we'd lost. I clicked on the file named cross roads and started to read.

It looked like Sam had spent a lot of time and effort researching the demons. He had added notes to some of the files, talking about how he could use them to save Dean from Hell. Different theories of how to break a deal, examples of those who failed.

As I read them I remembered the first time I met Sam. I booked into a small motel and Sam and Ruby were in the room next to me. She was trying to kill me, I had her by the throat when Sam burst through my door, ready to shoot me. _If I had killed Ruby then, would any of this have happened?_ I mused. I shook away the thought and continued to read. There wasn't anything that useful in the notes. I sighed and closed my eyes resting my head back against the chair.

"This is impossible." I sighed and then I herd the door click open. I opened my eyes and closed all the browsers as Dean walked into the room and smiled at me. He'd been at work, he'd got a job as a mechanic and wasn't actually that bad.

"Hey, how are you?" Dean asked dropping his coat on a chair and wondering over to me. I pushed the laptop away and turned to him smiling.

"Great. How was work?" I asked as Dean glanced over my shoulder to the note pad I had left uncovered. He read it and sighed. I mentally slapped myself for not hiding it.

"What are you doing?" He asked rubbing the bridge of his nose. Although we hadn't said it out loud, neither of us talked about hunting.

"Nothing." I replied covering up the pad and picking up my laptop.

"Megan, don't lie." He sighed looking into my eyes. I knew Dean wanted Sam back. I wasn't sure, but I was convinced somehow he was still searching for a way to get him back.

"You don't want me to lie? Don't ask questions you know the answers to." I sighed and walked past him to the bedroom. I herd Dean fallow me as I put my stuff away. I got the feeling this was about to turn into another fight. Lately that was what we did best. We were walking on egg shells, we both knew things weren't right. But we just continued to pretend.

"Why have you been looking up cross road deals and hell?" Dean asked leaning on the door frame. He was tired, I didn't have to look at him to know it. I could hear in his voice. I ignored him and continued to put my things away. I herd Dean sigh hard. "Answer me would you?" He asked moving over to the bed. I turned and looked at him.

This wasn't the man I married. The man I loved. I wasn't sure who this person was in front of me. He wasn't the Dean I knew that was for sure. This guy didn't joke any more, he faked smiles and laughter. This man, he had nightmares and screamed Sam's name in the middle of the night. This man was an empty shell pretending to be Dean Winchester. If I didn't know better I might have asked him to cut himself with a silver blade and prove his wasn't a shape shifter.

"I was looking up cross road deals to see if I could help Bobby and Sam." I said plainly.

"Megan." Dean said shaking his head. "I thought we'd left it all behind." He said standing up. I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Left it all behind?" I asked shaking my head. "Yeah, cos I have the luxury of doing that..." I said and headed out the bed room.

"What's that meant to mean?" Dean asked raising his voice a little. I stopped walking and turned to face him. I felt a wave of anger and frustration hit me, my wolf side lapped it up.

"Dean, you forget I'm a freaking werewolf?" I asked and started to walk towards him. "I can't forget about being a hunter. I can't forget Bobby's soul is in the hands of Crowley, who for the record, wont give him it back. I can't forget that evil things are out there in the dark. I can't forget Sam is in hell." I said getting angry. Lately I found it hard to keep my emotions in check, especially anger. If my wolf got just the smallest sense of it, she was raring to get out.

"You think I've forgotten about Sam?" Dean yelled shaking his head. "You think I've forgotten my baby brother is rotting in hell?" He asked shouting. He was so mad. This was the only time I seem to get any emotion out of him.

"You tell me Dean?" I asked yelling back. He glared at me before smashing a lamp onto the floor. I jumped slightly as it smashed into small pieces.

"How can you ask me that?" He growled marching up to me, his eyes pure rage. I stood my ground, like an idiot, I stood my ground.

"You want to forget about it all! You pretend like Sam is in a better place! You act like I'm not a werewolf! You are pretending to have this normal life! Dean, look at yourself! You're just this.. this... I don't know what you are any more!" I yelled back into his face. "You scream out every night! You drink yourself to sleep!"

"Because I can't forget!" Dean said grabbing hold of my arms. "I can never forget where Sam is or what's happening to him! And there's not a damn thing I can do, because I promised him I'd live this normal life!"

"So that's it? You just going to pretend everything's ok?" I shouted pulling out of his grasp. "I can't pretend any more Dean!" I said grabbing my bag with my laptop in and walked out the room.

* * *

I walked to the local library and set up my stuff in a corner away from everyone. I sighed as my laptop turned on. Lately that's how our fights ended. I walked out before I changed. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. As I calmed down a smell hit me. My eyes shot open and I scanned the room.

"I could have sworn..." I said getting up and looking around the library. _I could have sworn I smelt Sam..._ After I checked the place out I went back to my laptop and decided to dive into some more research. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had smelt Sam. I thought in the end that maybe I was just being stupid. I didn't want to face Dean and I didn't know what else to do. As I logged into the site I noticed a file with my name on it. I clicked it open and it was a text document from Sam.

"_Megan. If you've found this file it means you've been on this site too much to have a normal life. I knew you probably wouldn't be able to manage, but I hope Dean is still. If he is and you plan on leaving him I need you to ring this person Lisa Breaden. The numbers at the bottom. Tell her Sam told you to call. She will understand.  
__Megan, I'm so sorry I forced you to be normal. I know how hard it is pretending your something your not. I hope, some way, you and Dean manage to fix things. I meant it when I said I thought you two were meant to be together.  
Sam."_

* * *

I re-read the note a few times and sat there in shock. I knew I had been having a rough time with Dean, but I half hoped it was because he was grieving. But he had been grieving for months now. I didn't blame him, I understood. But I also understood that me, being me the way I was, meant I was a constant reminder of everything that had happened. I glanced down and saw the bite scar on my forearm. _I'm a big fat bill board for reminding Dean Sam's in Hell. How can he move on with me around? Maybe Sam's right... maybe I need to leave._ I pulled out my phone and called Bobby.

"_Singer residence._" Bobby said plainly.

"Bobby, it's Megan." I said softly.

"_Girl, you ok?_" Bobby asked, his voice lightening as he realised it was me.

"Bobby I need to come stay with you." I said staring at the note in front of me.

"_Why? What's happened?_" Bobby asked sounding worried.

"I need to leave Dean. Me staying around... I just remind him of everything we've lost." I said softly.

"_Girl are you sure that's the best thing to do?_" Bobby asked concerned. I re-read the note from Sam again.

"Yeah Bobby, I'm sure." I said softly.

* * *

I got back to the flat and couldn't see Dean around anywhere. I took it as a small blessing. I grabbed my duffel bags and packed everything I owned up. As I grabbed the keys for my Camero I herd the front door open and smelt Dean walk in. I took a deep breath, grabbed my bags and walked out into the living room. Dean stood there and looked at the bags.

"So, you're leaving me too?" He asked coldly. He didn't even seem surprised.

"Dean, all we do is fight." I said dropping my bags by the door. I didn't want a fight with him, I just wanted to help him move on with his life. I wanted to be able to save one Winchesters life.

"Not all the time." He said and sulked over to one of the chairs in the kitchen. I fallowed him and stood the other side of the counter.

"Yeah, there's the times when we're asleep." I said sarcastically with a small laugh. Dean looked up into my eyes. The green I loved was dying, and I was helping to kill it. I looked away and took a deep breath.

"Megan, please, don't leave me." Dean begged, his voice was broken. I turned to him and held his hand giving him a sad smile as my own emotions started to get the better of me.

"I love you, but I can see it in your eyes," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. "I can see it. How much I remind you of how much we've lost..."

"Megan, please..." Dean said but I pulled my hands away.

"I can't stay. You can't possibly move on with me around reminding you; and I could never ask you to." I said and pulled my wedding ring off my finger. Dean shook his head as I put the ring into his hand. "You need to move on alone Dean. You need a clean break from all of this... even me." I said and walked out the kitchen picking up my bags.

"I love you!" Dean said as he raced to catch me before I walked out the door. I stopped dead and turned to face him, tears silently falling down both our cheeks. Dean rushed up to me, pulling me into a deep kiss. The kiss was wanting, begging me to stay, but it was so sad, at the same time. We pulled apart and Dean wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "I will always love." He whispered looking into my eyes.

"I will always love you too. But... I've got to do this... I've got to." I said pulling out of his warmth, out of his touch, back into the cold reality. Dean nodded softly.

"I... I know." He stepped back and took a deep breath. "Where you heading?" He asked as I pulled the keys out of my pocket.

"It's probably best if you don't know. Keep safe Winchester, and remember, if you ever need anything, anything at all... I'll be a phone call away." I said softly before I hitched my bag up on my shoulder. Dean nodded as I turned and walked out the flat.

* * *

I was at least a days drive from Bobby's and the way I was feeling I needed the space to be alone. I drove until I started to feel tired when I pulled into a small motel around 3 in the morning. I dumped my bags on the bed and pulled out my phone. I dialled the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"_Breaden residence._" A woman answered sounding sleepy. I forgot how late it was and kicked myself for calling so late.

"Sorry I know it's late, but is there a Lisa there?" I asked softly as I sat on the bed.

"_Yeah, I'm Lisa, who is this?_" Lisa asked sounding confused.

"Um... Sam Winchester told me to call you." I said not really knowing who she was, or why Sam wanted me to call her.

"_Is Dean ok?_" She asked worried.

"Um yeah... yeah as much as he can be." I said softly.

"_Thank god. Um who is this?_" Lisa asked sighing with relief.

"I'm a friend. Look, I'm not sure why Sam wanted me to call you, but if you can help Dean. I think you should see him." I said trying my best to hide the emotion in my voice.

"_Sam's... dead right?_" She asked hesitating over saying Sam was dead.

"Yes, he died." I replied getting up and pacing the room.

"_So Dean's alone now?_" Lisa asked.

"Yeah. He could really use someone who wasn't mixed up in all this. I'm guessing this is where you fit." I said running a hand through my hair.

"_Yeah... Sam... he asked me to be there for Dean. He dropped by my place a couple of months ago and told me Dean might show up. Said if he did Sam would be dead and Dean would be wanting to make a fresh start way from hunting. He asked me to take Dean in._" Lisa explained. My heart sunk a little. Sam had a back up plan, that much didn't surprise me, but a back up woman... yeah that was like a kick in the teeth. But then again, Dean deserved a normal life, and if she could give him it who was I to argue?

"Can you do that then? He needs a family... normality." I explained softly.

"_Yeah sure, sure I can._" Lisa paused. "_Can I ask how you know Dean?_" She asked. I paused and thought about it.

"He saved my life, now I'm returning the favour." I said and hung up. She didn't need to know Dean's wife, sorry ex wife was calling her. Dean didn't need to know I was calling.

* * *

I put the phone down and instantly felt the sting of fresh tears. I curled up on the bed and sobbed to myself. I'd just left the love of my life to help him have the best life he could have. I knew it was a good thing, the right thing, but it didn't take away the heart wrenching pain I felt. I wasn't sure anything would take away this pain. I just had to keep telling myself it was for the best. _Dean deserves a normal life, Lisa can give him a normal life, he deserves to be happy..._ I cried myself to sleep, Dean's green eyes fixed in my minds eye as sleep called me away.

* * *

So please show your love by reviewing... I really hope you all like it!


	2. Dream Catcher

Thank you to each and every person who reviewed, marked this as a fave or liked me as an author! Seriously did not expect this much love for a story in-between seasons! You guys all rock and a massive thanks to Asya55! Girl you're promotion of this story is AMAZING! Go check her out, her stories are awesome! My personal fave is Bloodlines =) Read them and love them as I do =)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original character and events. The rest belong to the CW.

* * *

The drive to Bobby gave me time to think. I had my CD's playing softly in the background as my mind started to wonder through the minefield that had become my life. _Dean needs the space, the time to grieve over Sam and move on. I did do the right thing by leaving. I did. He'll do better without me around to remind him of it all. I'll be able to move on, knowing his happy. He will be happy... real happiness not the fake stuff... with another woman. With a HUMAN woman... not a freak like me. Not some furry creature that sheds on the sofa once a month... He deserves human, normal, safe... He deserves better than I can give him. He'll be happier this way. Lisa sounded nice enough... I have no doubt Sam's master plan will work out. Who knows, they might get married, have kids and grow old... that's not so bad, Megan. That's not so... bad...really...not so._

"Who am I kidding?" I sighed turning the corner to drive up to Bobby's house. It was tearing me up inside knowing he was going to play house with another woman. Knowing that he could live the normal life he always wanted without me. But what could I do? I had no where else to go. I only knew a few people in the whole country and my bet, apart from Bobby and Dean, the rest might have been dead by now. As I parked in front of Bobby's house I sighed. I had so many memories of me and Dean there, most great and a few not so good. I sat there and day dreamed about the good times with Dean.  
There was a knock on my window and before I knew what was happening I saw Bobby smiling down at me. I shook myself and climbed out of my Camero.

"It's good to see you girl." Bobby said pulling me into a small hug.

"You too Bobby, thanks for taking me in." I said as I pulled out of the hug.

"You know your always welcome here." Bobby said smiling at me. I couldn't smile back. I nodded softly and moved to the boot to grab my stuff. "But are you sure this is the best thing to do?" Bobby asked leaning against my car. I sighed as I closed my boot. I had been expecting this talk with Bobby as soon as I told him I was leaving. Bobby had become a father to me, he wanted the best. Part of his paternal instincts had been to get me to come round to his point of view of the kind of life me and Dean could have together. He thought it was possible to live together and be as normal as most. I disagreed but for Sam's sake, and Dean's sanity I had tried...

"You really wanna do this now?" I asked walking towards the house. A small smile fading as I shook my head.

"Yes you're acting like a damned fool if you ask me. So what you two aren't the Jones! Doesn't mean in your own way you can't have a nice life together away from hunting." Bobby said fallowing me into the house. I dumped my bags by a chair and turned to face him.

"Bobby I'm a werewolf, I carry the lycanthorpe gene. Even if I could keep the wolf under control enough to give the illusion I was normal, if we ever had kids there's a great chance they would be a werewolf too!"I shouted and headed to the kitchen.

"So what? Just quit on everything! After all you two have been through to get together?" Bobby yelled at me as I went in the fridge and pulled out two beers. I passed him one and opened mine.

"Yeah pretty much, unless you know of some full proof way of getting rid of my little problem?" I asked sarcastically before taking a mouthful of beer.

"You know there ain't." Bobby mutter before taking a swig of his. The last time I had tried to get rid of my furry side I had my soul ripped in two and died. And in the end it was only a temporary fix. Now I was a werewolf with half a soul.

"Well in that case, I guess I'll just keep with this plan. At least this way he can have a normal life, with a normal girl and be happy." I sighed before drinking some more of the beer.

"A normal girl?" Bobby asked confused. I lent against the side and nodded.

"Oh yeah, you don't know..." I sighed before taking a bigger swig of my beer. "Sam, set up this note to appear if I worked too much on the supernatural. Well since I've been looking stuff up, seeing if there was anyway to break your deal with Crowley, it showed. It gave a number of a Lisa... something Lisa Breaden... I think. Sam told me to ring her, she can give Dean the life he deserves. I talked to her, sounded nice enough, and Sam had already called about it all. Guess he had sense unlike some people." I said looking out into nothing. When Bobby didn't reply straight away I glanced at him confused. Bobby was thinking about something. "Bobby?" I asked slightly worried as I pushed myself away from the side.

"Sorry, just thinking about Crowley." Bobby lied, it was a good lie, the only way I knew it was a lie was by his scent changing slightly. I didn't want to push him for the truth when I'd only just arrived.

"Don't worry, I'll keep looking. We'll find a way out of this." I said patting him on the shoulder as I walked past him. As I past him I started to wonder what he was lying about.

* * *

Later that night I was laid in one of Bobby's chairs in the den reading up on cross roads deals. Most of the stuff was the same old rubbish I'd read before, but a few interesting things stood out. I was determined to help Bobby. I had promised him and I was going to keep at least one of the promises I'd made. I was busy reading when Bobby walked into the room and passed me a bottle of beer.

"Here." He said taking a seat next to me.

"Thanks. So how much of this have you read?" I asked pointing to the book resting in my lap. Bobby sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Too much. Been re-reading everything I looked at for Dean... can't seem to find any way out of it." He said resting back in the chair and taking a sip of his beer. I nodded. I could tell Bobby was worried, sure he gave the off the attitude of someone who didn't give a crap, but I could tell how scared he was. He'd never seen hell, but I knew Dean had talked to him about his experience.

"Well you know, there must be loop holes... I'm sure we can find something. I wont let you go to hell..." I sighed before taking a drink of beer. Truth was I was willing to sell my soul to keep Bobby safe. He was the closest thing to a father I had left and I had to keep him alive.

"You didn't let Sam go you know." Bobby said catching my eye. I looked at him for a few minutes. I had some guilt over Sam, I felt like there was more I could have done. For a few days after we lost Sam I couldn't sleep without dreaming seeing him in a hell.

"I could have done more to stop him though... I was there... I saw the fear, I could... I could have done something." I said looking out into space. I remembered the day like it was yesterday. So much lost in one awful day.

"He was determined it was the only way. You were with him at the end. I think that's all he could ask for." Bobby said softly. We fell silent and I continued to read about cross roads deals.

* * *

We sat there for hours not speaking. I dived into the research, I had to keep busy and carry on. People were still in danger, Bobby was still in danger. There were still monsters out there and I had to fight. My theory was if I kept busy enough then slowly the pain over losing both Winchesters would fade and I'd be ok to live again.

"We need to see your contract." I sighed putting down the fifth book I'd read about the deals. Bobby looked up at me and shrugged.

"Crowley didn't exactly leave one behind." Bobby muttered. I sighed rubbing my face and standing.

"This is going to take forever." I sighed stretching.

"You don't have to do this girl." Bobby said looking up at me. I nodded walking over to him.

"I promised." I sighed and saw the sad look on Bobby's face. "Plus who else can I annoy now? Dean has this Lisa chick..." I said and saw Bobby look away from me. "Bobby?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"That's twice now you've given off a weird vibe about this Lisa chick... what am I missing?" I asked leaning against his desk.

"Nothing." Bobby lied badly, avoiding eye contact with me and pouring himself some whiskey.

"You can't lie to me, remember?" I asked watching him.

"Girl it ain't my place to say." Bobby admitted looking up at me. He was hiding something, keeping it from me. I was sure it was to do with Lisa now and I needed to know.

"I need to know ringing Lisa like Sam asked was the right thing to do." I said pushing myself off the desk as I started to pace around the room.

"It was girl." Bobby sighed.

"But?" I turned to face him. "I mean there is a but here right?"

"Megan." Bobby said looking me dead in the eyes.

"What is it about this Lisa? Please Bobby, just tell me." I asked looking him dead in the eyes. I just wanted an answer, I just needed to know he was going to be ok with her. Bobby nodded slowly and waved me over to the seat opposite him.

"Take a seat." He said as I moved over to the seat. I looked at him confused as I sat down.

"What am I missing?" I asked softly.

"Lisa Breaden, she knows Dean. She's known him for a long time. About ten years ago now I guess, they hooked up for a while. Dean was dead serious about the girl, but his daddy needed him on a hunt and called Dean away. They bumped back into each other on a case he had with Sam a few years back. Lisa's got a kid, Ben, and he's a mini Dean from all accounts." Bobby chuckled. "Thing is, I think if you weren't around, Dean would have gone to Lisa's anyway. She's normal and knows about hunting, about his past, only a few people do." Bobby explained.

"Oh." I said softly nodding a little. I understood why Sam told me to call her now. _She is perfect for Dean. A ready made family with kid and everything. She is the normal he needs, the normal he deserves. She is perfect for him in every way I wasn't. She could give him a real future, a real chance at being happy and growing old. She's perfect and that's why Sam picked her... she's normal._

"You ok girl?" Bobby asked leaning forward and snapping me out of my thoughts. I blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I get it now." I said softly and standing up.

"You sure?" Bobby asked looking worried.

"Yeah," I nodded. "But I just... I'm going to get an early night... been driving most of the day... night." I said softly before making my way upstairs.

* * *

I closed the door behind me as I reached the bedroom Bobby gave me and felt the sting of tears forming in my eyes. I lent against the door and took a deep breath as my heart felt like it was breaking all over again. I hit my head against the door and slid down as the tears began to fall freely down my face. Sobbing softly I buried my head in my arms and rested them on my legs. _She's perfect for him. This Lisa is perfect for him. He's going to forget all about me, about Sam, about hunting and he's going to live this perfect life with her. He'll get married, they have more kids and grow old together. He has a ready made family just waiting for him... How was I meant to compete with that? How was I meant to be the one for him when he has her. Her in her perfectly normal state. No lycanthorpia, no monsters to chase after, no death fallowing her. She's normal... so damn normal... so perfectly normal...  
And I'm not! I am so far away from this perfect normal woman. Who wouldn't want normal after all this? Who wouldn't pick plane Jane? Who wouldn't want the normal life? Who was I kidding, thinking that we could be normal? He has normal now. He'll forget all about me and move on... least he'll be happy... normal..._

I don't know how long I sat in a heap on the floor crying. I'd never felt so totally in love with someone as I did with Dean. I never really thought about love until I met him. It was true what everyone had said to me. I loved Dean and he was perfect for me. He made me whole and strong, brave and alive. But that wasn't the problem. That was never the problem. The problem was I wasn't perfect for him... I could never be. I knew I'd made the right choice by letting him go... after it all isn't it better to have loved and lost to never have loved at all? Well I wasn't so sure on that, but at least I knew he was somewhere happy, safe and able to move on. It was all I could ask for him. It was all I would ever ask for him. I finally got myself together and dragged myself over to the bed to sleep.

_The moon is full in the sky, big and shining. It called to me. It called to me stronger than it had ever called to me. My heart is racing in my chest, the thumping so loud, my breaths so deep and so fast. I'm running, I'm running free... chasing the smell. Chasing the hunter. I'm so hungry! This smell is so inviting... So warm and rich... I need it. I need blood. I need the blood more than oxygen... more then life itself. I'm so hungry and this taste is so rich. The warm thick liquid running down my throat, it's copper taste, the bitter sweetness in my mouth. How I've waited to taste this again. How I've needed this taste. The blood is still warm, so fresh, so alive... it's ecstasy for my body, a release from the shackles of normality. No I was never normal and I know this now. I was always meant to be something greater, something stronger, something far more wild. I was meant to be this way. I was meant to feed on the blood of the fallen and love it. I was meant to be wild. The moon is red... blood red... My heart races in my chest at the sight._

* * *

I shot up in bed in a cold sweat as the bedroom room flung open. I turned to see Bobby stood there with a shotgun ready.

"Are you ok?" He asked walking into the room. My heart was racing in my chest and I could almost taste the blood in my mouth, it made me feel sick to my stomach. I shook my head and raced to the bathroom. I could taste the blood in my mouth. I threw up and started to shake. I went to clean myself up when I caught sight of myself in the bathroom mirror.

"Holy shit." I said under my breath as I noticed my eyes. They had changed to the wolf eyes. I was still shaking my hands were so bad I could hardly turn the cold tap on.

"Girl you ok?" Bobby asked knocking on the door.

"Peachy." I managed to say but my voice was so shaky and broken. I washed my face and cleaned myself up. I opened the door and Bobby was stood there waiting for me.

"What happened girl? I herd you screaming and I came racing." Bobby explained as we walked back to the bedroom. I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled my feet up under me. As I did I noticed spots on blood on the bed.

"I.. I don't know." I said and ran my finger over the spots. It was fresh blood. I hoped it was my blood and not someone else's. Bobby sighed and came and sat down next to me resting the gun against the bed.

"I haven't herd you scream like that since we got you back from Alistair." Bobby admitted putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer into a small hug. I was still shaking and Bobby noticed, holding me a little tighter.

"I... I don't know... I was asleep... I was dreaming..." I shook my head.

"What were you dreaming about girl?" Bobby asked turning to me.

"Feeding. Blood. The moon." I said staring out into nothing. Bobby nodded slowly.

"But you dream about that a lot?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah... around the time of my change. But... but this... this was different. Everything was more... vivid... more real... more...just more..." I said zoning out slightly.

"You've gone through a lot, you're probably just upset and this is how your body is reacting to it. Do you want a hot drink?" Bobby asked looking at me and giving me a small smile.

"Please." I said softly.

* * *

The next day Bobby stay around me. Although I was fine, he wanted to keep an eye on me. I tried to argue but he gave me the Bobby stair and I gave in. I spent the day between researching the deal and helping Bobby with odd jobs he had to do. It was nice and familiar in a way. It made me feel better having things to do to keep me occupied. However that night I had the dream again, and again I woke with blood in my mouth, and again I had the wolf eyes.  
The next couple of days it continued to happen. I'd be fine during the day, keeping busy and happy, well as happy as I could be. But then I'd sleep and it would happen. Vivid horrible dreams linked to my werewolf side. Blood in my mouth every time I woke, my eyes always changed. Bobby watched me sleep a couple of times, he told me he'd seen my bones twist and turn snapping back and forth between the wolf in me and my human side. He said I'd scream out and flay around, that scratches appeared and healed on my body. After a week of the dreams Bobby convinced me to look into it more.

* * *

I'd been at Bobby's little over a month and we'd been researching my behaviour for two weeks. Bobby had moved me to sleep in the panic room so that I didn't hurt him or myself. I was strapped up every night and in the morning he'd let me out. It wasn't perfect, I'd snapped a few pairs of straps and even broke his door once but it was the best we had. When I was awake I spent the time between helping Bobby research for himself and other hunters and working on what was wrong with me. But truth be told I just wanted to hit the road and get back into hunting. I missed the adventure.

"You want burgers for dinner?" Bobby asked walking into the den. I was sat on the floor flicking through sites about werewolves on my laptop.

"Sure... whatever." I said not really paying attention.

"Girl, how's it going?" Bobby asked and I glanced up at him.

"About as well as your soul searching." I huffed and shut the laptop. I stood up and shook my head. "No one's really recorded werewolf behaviour, they just tend to kill us."

"Well not all hunters know about you." Bobby said walking back into the kitchen. I fallowed him and sat at the table.

"How are you anyway?" I asked as Bobby pulled out his frying pan.

"I've got a hunt to go on soon... not sure about taking it though." Bobby admitted while he continued to get things ready for dinner.

"Because of me?" I asked worried.

"Well I know these last couple of nights you've just been screaming, not smashing,but still..." He said glancing at me over his shoulder before heading over to the fridge.

"I know. But you have to go hunt. Just like I need to go hunt." I said plainly walking over to the cooker. Bobby walked back over to me and looked at me.

"You sure that's wise in your condition?" He asked before putting the meat into the frying pan.

"Do I have much choice? No offence Bobby but you don't need to me hanging around here for the rest of our lives. I was meant to hunt, to be a hunter. I'm just going to be careful how I control my wolf side... maybe I could meditate... try and control the dreams?" I suggested.

"You think that'll work?" Bobby asked cooking.

"Can't be much worse than now, right?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Fine, I leave for this hunt in three days, try meditating, if it keeps your dreams in check then you can go hunt. If not... you stay here and keep researching. Deal?" Bobby asked softly.

"Deal." I replied softly with a small smile.

* * *

The next couple of days I started to meditate before I went to sleep. It helped, the dreams were still so vivid and horrible, and yeah I still woke with wolf eyes but I didn't scream, my bones didn't change and thankfully I didn't break anything. I convinced Bobby that I had to find answers on the road, I had to look into things, try and find a reason my dreams had gone crazy. It's hard to explain but I had the feeling I wasn't the only one who was messed up. I had to find more creatures out there who were acting weird. Bobby made me ring him once a week to check up on me and the dreams. I promised him I would keep looking into his deal along side my hunting.

"So, you be safe girl." Bobby said standing at the side of my Camero.

"I will. And you." I said smiling at him. I slipped on my sunglasses. "Thanks Bobby, you are a good person for taking me in."

"Your family. Your welcome any time girl!" Bobby said smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded. Staying with Bobby helped me move on. I'm not saying I've forgotten about Dean, or Sam, but I could move on. I could fight monsters, save people and not break down when I was all alone. I might not be a hunter, but I was back on the road, looking for answers. I started the engine and took a deep breath. _I'm getting there..._ I turned on my CD player and Black Betty started to play.

"See you around Bobby!" I yelled before I drove off. _Yeah I'm getting there..._

* * *

So I hope you all review because Reviews=Love=Happy Author ;) I just hope you are all enjoying this, I know the first few chapters have been a bit... chick flicky, but I promise I have a suprise for the next chapter and I hope you'll all like it ;)


	3. In It For Life

Hey everyone! Wow I just want to start by saying a massive THANK YOU to everyone who has added this story to the faves, reviewed and read or just liked me as an author! It means so much to know you guys love this story! It's really spurred me on to get this mini series out there so I can start on season 6! And trust me, I hope to make season 6 as good as 5! Well I guess you should all get on an enjoy this chapter!  
Mini Shout Out- Just a quick shout out to the FanFiction (Supernatural) page on Facebook... an awesome page set up by an awesome person!  
Disclaimer:- I own nothing but the original character and events, unfortunately everything else belongs to The CW...

* * *

It had been a week since I left Bobby's. The dreams were still there, every single time I closed my eyes but I managed. I had no choice, I needed answers and I had a feeling the answers were out there, somewhere... It was getting late so I pulled into a small motel and checked into a room. As I unlocked the door Bobby called.

"Hey, I was just about to call Yoda." I said closing the door behind me and dumping my bags on the floor.

"_Good. How you doing girl?_" Bobby asked, he sounded worried, but like he was trying to hide it. He was so protective of me sometimes it made me smile.

"Well my dreams look like rejects from the Hammer House of Horror's, but I'm not tearing down walls so it's all good. How did the hunt go?" I asked sitting down on the bed and sighing.

"_Interestingly... I bumped into Rufus... he said some thing's you might find interesting._" Bobby said and I perked up.

"Oh yeah?" I asked waiting for the details. Rufus was well known in the hunter circle for having dirt on everyone and he was the go to guy if you needed info on something rare or unusual.

"_Yeah_." Bobby said softly. "_He'd been tracking some vamp's out side of St. Louis who have been taking people out in day light_."

"Vamps in daylight?" I asked confused. "Had Rufus been drinking again?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"_Well I would normally agree with you girl, but..._" Bobby sighed and I herd him pour himself a drink.

"But what?" I asked standing up and started to pace the room.

"_Well Rufus fallowed the vamps up to my hunt... seems like he hadn't killed them all. So I helped him kill the rest, but they came out in daylight_." Bobby said sounding confused.

"Vamps in daylight... what the hell?" I asked confused. There aren't many laws you can rely on in the supernatural world... but vamps at night used to be one of them.

"_Tell me about it, but it's not just the vamps. I looked into it and there are cases of werewolves out on half moons, along with a load of other cases that just don't make sense_." Bobby sighed before taking a drink.

"I repeat- what the hell?" I said running a hand over my face. This was weird, but it did prove that I wasn't the only one having a freaky time. "Think my dreams could be linked some how?" I asked walking over to the table and sitting down.

"_Maybe. Hell I've never herd anything like this! I don't even know where to begin to look this up! I'm sorry girl._" Bobby said softly. I nodded.

"I get it Bobby... new ground here... scary new ground..." I sighed trailing off. "And we thought things would be better after the apocalypse!" I joked sarcastically.

"_Yeah_." Bobby laughed softly. "_I'll keep looking into it, call you if I hear anything_."

"Thanks Bobby, keep safe." I said softly.

"_You too kid._" He replied and hung up.

* * *

I unpacked a few things and set up my laptop. If everything was messed up I was hopeful that there was something in the files Sam and I made online. I logged in and began to read through anything that could be relevant. Needless to say there wasn't much that actually helped. A few odd cases where monsters acted out of character but I found reasons for them acting weird.

"Shit.. come on there must be something..." I said to myself as I started to scan a few more pages. Suddenly in the bottom corner of the screen a notification appeared saying Sam was signed in. "What the hell?" I said clicking it to open a conversation.

'_Megan- Who is this?_' I waited for a reply but nothing.

'_Megan- Who is this?_' Still nothing. I sighed and started to run a trace for the location of the person who was logged in as Sam.

'_*Sam* Has left._' Before I had time to find the location, the person had logged out. Only me and Sam knew about the website, we were the only ones with passwords... or so I thought. This was the second time I thought I'd seen Sam... I smelt him in the library and then on screen. I pulled out my phone and dialled his number.

"This is crazy..." I sighed getting up and pacing the room. The phone just rang and rang, eventually going to voice mail. I hung up and let out a loud sigh, running my hands over my face. _What are you doing? Come on... he's dead... Dean must be the one online.. or the site was hacked... Sam's Dead._

"Get a grip." I said as I walked over to the table I noticed my laptop flickering. "Huh?" I asked tapping it and it stopping. "Must be faulty..." I said out loud after putting my phone down on the table. I walked back towards the bathroom dumping my jacket on the bed as I passed it.

* * *

As I walked into the bathroom I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I looked good, thanks to the wolf genes, it didn't show how alone and confused I was feeling. _How can I keep seeing Sam everywhere? I must be still grieving or something? I mean.. I know he's dead... I know it. But yet... I smelt him...and his scent isn't exactly common. Then on the laptop... Oh get a grip Megan. Sam is dead. Whatever is affecting all the creatures must be affecting me too. I mean just take the dreams... the dreams of hunger and need. They are pretty messed up. And you herd Bobby... there are tons of creatures acting out of normal behaviour... something big is messed up here. Something really big. I need to find a way to control myself so I can find out what is going on here..._

I turned on the cold water and splashed it onto my face. The ice water woke me slightly and felt good against my skin. I'd noticed since the dreams started up that I had a temperature, not much, but I was constantly warmer then before. I looked at myself hard taking a deep breath.  
"God... I um...I know your on Earth somewhere... but I need some help. I'm alone here... I'm kinda scared... The dreams... I'm worried I'll hurt someone." I sighed I didn't even know what I was doing. "If your listening, if you care... I could do with some help. Just to control this side of me... this evil within me. I mean... I could really do with a sign here... Just something to say I'm doing the right thing... anything... really..." I said looking up at the grubby ceiling. Nothing happened. I don't know if I really was expecting anything, after all God didn't want to help in the apocalypse, what would make him want to help me?  
I sighed and looked back at myself in the mirror. "Typical." I muttered and walked out to the room to get changed. I grabbed some clothes to sleep in and was just about to take my top off when my phone rang. I walked over and answered it but only got static, then the number hung up. I looked at my phone confused. As I put it back down on the table my laptop turned back on and the screen started to flicker and show static.

"What the hell?" I said closing the lid and looking around the room. I couldn't smell, see or hear anything. Suddenly the radio in the room started up, 'Spirit In The Sky' started to play, getting louder and louder. I walked over to it and turned it off, pulling my family knife out and holding it in my hand. "Ok... who wants to play?" I asked stalking around the room. I still couldn't find anything in the room. The radio started again but it got stuck on one particular lyric.

"_I've never been a sinner, I've never sinned. I've got a friend in Jesus."_ Sang out over and over again from the damn radio. I walked over and pulled out the plug but it continued. It started to get louder and louder. I stabbed it with my knife but it still continued. The lyric turned into just noise, a high pitched noise.

"Damn it!" I yelled covering my ears as the noise got worse. I noticed the windows and mirrors starting to vibrate. "Oh this can't be good." I said as the noise pierced into my head. The pain shot through me and made me drop to my knees. I started to scream out in pain as I felt blood run through my hands. "Enough of this!" I yelled as the windows and mirrors cracked and smashed out. I used all the strength I had to get to my feet. I pushed myself to walk out the room, but I was feeling dizzy and really disorientated. I managed to get out the room, but tripped on the pavement, falling and blacking out as I landed.

* * *

I woke in a hospital bed. My head ached and for a few seconds my vision was blurry. I blinked a few times and started to take in my surroundings. I saw my bag on a chair near me, my jacket resting over it. I groaned as I tried to remember what happened. The last thing I remembered was the noise. I sat up and was just about to get out of the bed when two men walked into my room. There was a taller guy, looked military, in a black t-shirt and jeans; blue eyes and brown hair. The other was smaller but a little taller then me in a white shirt, thin black tie and black trousers; he had longer blonde hair and green eyes. I clocked the guns and badges on their belts as the taller closed the door behind him.

"Hey, how you feeling?" The smaller guy asked with a small smile.

"Fine thanks, yourself?" I asked watching the pair. The smaller guy laughed while the other gave me a stone face. From the outset I could tell how this was going to go.

"She's funny." He said to his partner and then turned back to me. "You're funny." He said pointing to me.

"I try." I said dryly with a small shrug. They moved closer and the smaller blonde guy gave me another warm smile trying to put me at ease. The taller guy just stood behind him watching me closely.

"Hey, I'm Detective Price, this is my partner Detective Warren, what's your name?" The smaller guy asked throwing a thumb behind him to the taller guy.

"Megan." I said simply watching them both. Detective Price nodded and smiled.

"Megan, well nice to meet you." He said. "So, can you tell me what happened to you?" He asked softly. I looked from him to Detective Warren, they didn't give much away with their reactions, but they were both slightly tense.

"I... honestly don't know." I replied looking at Price. It was the truth, I really didn't have a clue as to what happened in the motel room. He nodded and turned to Warren.

"All the mirrors and glass was shattered in your room. You were found just outside the room, bleeding from your ears, and you don't remember how that happened?" Warren asked coldly. He stared into my eyes waiting for me to break. I'd had better death glares off better men, he blinked first.

"I told you, I don't know what happened." I replied looking as innocent as I could be.

"Maybe you could tell us why you were carrying a bag full of weapons then?" Warren asked with his cold stare. _Damn it! They went in my room... they have my things... super... just super..._

"Can't a girl protect herself?" I asked sweetly and Price chuckled. Warren was about to say something else when Price nodded at him. Warren glared at me before walking out of the room. Price sighed and turned to me laughing a little.

"Sorry.. he's a little... passionate about his job." Price said shaking his head softly. "Look, Megan, we just want to know what happened in that room. I've never seen anything like it. All the glass and mirrors broken. You were found unconscious outside the room, the doc's say you've healed with no signs of injury, they're calling it a miracle. If that wasn't weird enough, we went through your things. A couple of bags of weapons, then a bag full of... well demonic satanic crap. We just want answers." Price said working the good cop angle, it was something me and Dean used a lot, he'd be the tough cop and I'd be the soft. This guy wasn't that bad at it. But I was better.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want from me?" I asked sitting up and looking plainly into his eyes.

"Ok, ok why don't we start with the weapons and occult things. What are you carrying it all for? The Apocalypse?" Price asked with a small chuckle. _If you only knew..._

"Am I under arrest?" I asked softly, pushing some of my hair behind my ear. I knew that what ever happened in the motel room could happen again. Only this time other may be around and get hurt. I had to get alone, research and kill whatever it was.

"No. But Warren really wants to arrest you... we've got enough to as well. I thought I'd try the softer approach." Price admitted throwing me a small smile. I noticed him check me out with a quick glance. _Good to know my wolf powers for attracting people are as good as ever..._

"Then, either arrest me or leave please." I said returning the smile. Price faulted or a second and then nodded smiling at me.

"Ok..ok have it your way. We're posting an officer outside your door. We will be back to arrest you. One way or another, we'll find out what happened in that motel room." Price said and walked out.

* * *

I grabbed my clothes and changed, thankfully they hadn't taken my phone. I dialled Bobby and paced the room while I tried to figure out what I was going to do. _They have my weapons, probably my baby too. I can't really run out on this, they'll have a B.O.L.O out for me before I could blink. I really could do without being hunted by the law... Come on Bobby pick up!_ I sighed as it continued to ring. I could smell a man stood outside the room. My guess was that is was he guard Price promised. I had no idea how to explain what happened in the room. I wasn't sure what could course the damage or the high pitch noise, and that worried me. With creatures going off the wall, it could have been anything. It was a long list to run down and not one I could do while I was trapped in the hospital room under guard.

"_Hello?_" Bobby's rough voice asked, he sounded like he'd run for the phone.

"Dude I am in big trouble." I said pacing the room.

"_What's happened?_" Bobby asked sounding worried.

"I... I don't know...I need you to back me up. FBI gig, if that's ok?" I explained hearing Warren talking on a phone as he walked towards my room.

"_Yeah, yeah of course girl... but-_" Bobby started to say.

"I gotta go. Thanks Bobby!" I said hanging up as I herd him reach my door.

"_Megan-_" Bobby yelled but I had to hang up. I shoved my phone into my pocket and turned to look out the window as the door opened and Warren walked in.

"Miss me?" I asked turning to him.

"You're just full of one liners aren't you?" He asked closing the door behind him. He didn't look too happy, but then again, I think his face would crack if he had smiled.

"What can I say? I'm cute like that." I joked as he walked over to me. As he did the machines in the room started to flicker and static started to appear on the screens.

"What the hell?" Warren asked looking at the machines. I looked around the room but I still couldn't sense anything, only this time I didn't have a weapon and a civilian to keep safe.

"We need to leave..." I said looking at Warren. He walked over to me and put the cuffs on.

"I say when we leave." He said putting them on tightly.

"Seriously?" I asked tugging on them a little. "I'm telling you, we need to leave and you handcuff me?"

"I want to know what happened in that room." He said as the static started to get louder. I shook my head.

"Look, I'm serious we need to leave now." I said turning to face him.

"Oh no. We're not going anywhere. I know you remember what happened in that motel room, now tell me." Warren said coldly as the static grew.

"Look I'll tell you everything I know, if we go now!" I said as he glared at me. The static started to change into the high pitch noise.

"What is that?" Warren asked grabbing hold of my arms. I sighed.

"I told you we needed to leave." I huffed as the windows began to shake. I knew I didn't have much time left. I head butted Warren so he fell back a few steps, as he backed up I turned around to face him. I kicked him in the chest then kneed his nose as his head fell. It knocked him out cold. But that didn't solve my problem the noise was getting worse and it started to get to me. I yelped as I jumped and brought my arms round to the front of me. I dragged Warren over to the door when the window smashed. I tried to cover my ears as the noise got worse and I dropped to my knee's. For the second time in a short time I passed out.

* * *

When I woke this time I wasn't happy. I was in jail. My head hurt, and it felt like I'd bruised my wrists but at least I was alive. I groaned sitting up on the cot and saw Price sat in a chair the other side of the bars.

"Morning sunshine!" He said smiling at me. I gave him a sarcastic smile and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Is your partner ok?" I asked wiping my face and checking my wrists.

"Is my partner?" Price laughed. "Do you realise you attacked an officer, not to mention what happened to the room? And your asking if Warren is ok?" He chuckled shaking his head.

"Well is he ok?" I asked plainly. Price shook his head and sat forward.

"Yeah... he's still in hospital. They kept him to check he was ok." Price sighing shaking his head. I nodded and stood up stretching.

"I'm glad he's ok." I said as I started to pace up and down the barred wall. I hated being locked up in small spaces, especially ones where it felt like I was an animal in a zoo.

"You mind telling me what happened?" He asked standing up. I was still pacing the cell.

"I don't know..." I sighed.

"Megan, I know you do." Price said looking me dead in the eyes. "You were the only other one in the room."

"Look, Price-" I started to say turning to face him.

"Call me Danny." Danny said with a small smile.

"Danny, if I told you, you'd think I was crazy." I sighed. My mind was racing, trying to think of the safest explanation I could. Safe to say my mind was drawing a blank.

"Try me Megan, I've herd a lot of crazy in my time." Danny said walking up to the bars. I shook my head and laughed a little.

"Not my kind of crazy..." I said walking back over to the cot and sitting down.

"I know you knocked my partner out so that his ear drums didn't burst... that much I'm certain of." Danny said resting on the bars. "What I don't get... what I can't understand is what happened."

"Danny, can't we just leave it with an assault of an officer? Charge me or whatever..." I sighed putting my head in my hands.

"I don't want to." Danny said and I looked up at him. "I want to... you saved Warren's life. I... I just want to thank you. But I can't make what happened in the hospital and the motel room just disappear. They'll charge you for it all." He said nodding his head to the outside of the holding cells.

"Do I get my free call?" I asked softly.

"Sure. I'll take you now if you want?" Danny asked.

* * *

I called Bobby but it was his damn answering machine. I explained that I needed him to FBI his arse and get me out a.s.a.p. Danny let me try one of the other numbers I had for Bobby, I left him the same message. Either way it looked like I was going to spend a night in the cells. Danny took me back and locked me in.

"Danny, you know something... strange, happened in the motel and hospital, right?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah..." He said watching me.

"Look I know you have no choice I have to be held here... well..." I sighed I wasn't sure how to phrase the fact I could wolf out and try and kill everyone. "I need a favour."

"What?" He asked tilting his head to one side.

"I... I um... I need you to keep everyone else out of here. I need to be alone all night." I said softly while I scratched the back of my neck. Danny just looked at me confused.

"Uh huh?" He said tilting his head the other side. "You want to be locked up alone all night? Why?"  
"The strange thing could happen again... it's safer for everyone if I'm alone." I said. It wasn't a complete lie, I was betting whatever was stalking me, trying to kill me would be back for me; and it would be safer to be alone if it happened.

"Right... and... what if it happens... what do I do then?" Danny asked confused.

"I'll be passed out again. Least if I'm alone, no one will get hurt." I admitted sitting down on the cot.

"Yeah because your like wolverine or something. I still don't understand how you survived it." Danny said shaking his head and laughing a little. "Doctors said you should be dead, at the least deaf."

"Why don't we just stick with, I'm like Wolverine or something?" I asked smiling at him sweetly.

"You are something else, you know that Megan?" Danny asked returning my smile.

"I try." I said with a small laugh. "Look, you should go. Check on Warren, tell him I'm sorry." I said softly.

"Yeah... if he'll listen." Danny laughed. "Be safe Megan." He said before walking off and locking the door to the cells. I took a deep breath and let it out. It was going to be a very long night. One I wasn't looking forward to by any measure.

* * *

I was right. It really was going to be a long night. My anxiety of being locked up meant I could feel the unease my wolf had. I paced the cell for hours just trying to calm myself. I hated being locked up... I thought about breaking out a few times but I realised that I just needed to keep a hold on it until morning. I knew once morning came Bobby would call and I'd be walking out with all my stuff._ Just hold on till morning...just till morning... you can do this... come on Megan... you can do this..._

A side effect of being so worked up, meant my wolf side was in overdrive. I could hear, smell, sense everything going on in a radius of where I was. It wasn't too bad, if I closed my eyes I could pretend I was out there in the middle of everything. The only risk of closing my eyes was I wanted to sleep. I paced the tiny space until my feet ached, I had no choice I had to sit now. I was laid out on the cot listening to everything as I felt myself drift off into sleep.

_The moon. The moon is blood red and so big in the nights sky. It's calling to me. It's calling for me to be free. My heart is racing, so fast, so loud. I can hear my blood pump through my veins. I can smell fresh meat. Human and Demon...both taste as good as the other. I'm so hungry... I just want a taste, just a drop. What could that harm? I just want to calm this hunger. I want to be free. I want to run, and hunt, and kill. I want the rich, warm taste to fill me. I want blood. I need blood. I want blood! I need blood!  
I smell something... no.. this is wrong... Sam? How can I smell Sam? But... there is no doubt it's Sam! Sam is alive!  
"Sam!" I yell searching in the darkness for him. I know he's here. I know it! Sam is here! But... I can't find him. Where is here? Why is he back? What's going on?  
A new face appears... A man. A damn sexy looking guy. He's tall, not as tall as Sam, but a little taller then Dean. He has shaggy black hair, loose curls hang around his perfect face. His eyes. They're green-grey... so wolf like... so deep and inviting. I want him. I need to be with him.  
__The moon is so big in the sky. So red.. such a rich deep blood red... it's calling me... it wants me to change... it wants me to free... it's calling and it's getting harder to say no._

"Shit!" I said shooting up and catching my breath. I'd fallen asleep when I wasn't meant to. I had the dreams again and I just prayed that I didn't call out and scream. I looked around the dark empty cells and couldn't see anything. "At least I didn't break anything..." I said lifting my hands to wipe my face. As I lifted them I saw the bones twist and snap back into a human hand. I stared at them in horror. _I'm getting too close to changing... this isn't safe... God, Bobby call soon._ I thought shaking my head. I got up off the cot and started to pace the room again. It wasn't a big space by any stretch of the imagination but I could cope. I just needed to keep moving. I don't know how long I slept or how long I spent pacing the small cell. I noticed the sky change out of the window, it was getting closer to dawn. I'd made it through the night, without changing or having the noise trying to kill me. I sat back down on the cot and smiled.

"Made it." I said softly. Suddenly the lights started to flash on and off in the corridor. I shot up and banged my palms against the bars. "You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled in anger. Sure enough they got worse and a low noise started. "No! No what ever you are doing this, I swear if you don't show yourself, I'm going to hunt you down and kill you myself!" I yelled looking around for any sign of the thing. The noise had gotten louder and more high pitch as I was yelling. The row of lights started to burst above me. I raised my arms to cover me. "Son of a bitch show yourself!" I yelled as the lights nearest me smashed and the noise stopped suddenly. I moved my arms away and looked up confused. Everything had stopped, the noise, the lights, everything. "What the hell?" I asked moving to the bars and looking up and down the corridor. There was no sign of anything. The lights were fixed and on. It was weird, even for me.

* * *

I watched as the sun rose and no more noise came. Nothing. I was really confused. I sat on the cot going through every creature I knew that could do that, including some demons. My mind raced with possible ideas, but not one single, solid answer came to mind. I sighed running a hand down my face as I herd the door open and two people walk down to my cell. It was Danny and Detective Warren. Warren looked like he had a bust nose and a black eye, but I knew it could have been a lot worse so I was ok with it.

"Morning." Danny said smiling at me.

"Hey." I said softly standing up and making my way over to the bars.

"I... I want to say thanks." Warren said softly and giving me a small nod. "I should have listened when you said we should have left the room."

"I'm sorry for knocking you out... if there was any other way..." I said shrugging my shoulders slightly.

"I know. But what the hell was that static, that noise?" Warren asked confused.

"I honestly don't know. I wish I did. But that noise has been fallowing me from the motel... I can't explain it." I sighed.

"Did it try it last night?" Danny asked sounding worried. Warren gave him a questioning look which Danny shrugged off.

"Um.. kinda." I said glancing to the lights which were in tacked. "Um.. has anyone called to bail me out here?" I asked softly.

"Well actually that's why we came." Warren said softly leaning on the bars.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us you were FBI? We would have got you out sooner." Danny said shaking his head.

"I don't have any I.D on me... just a ton of weapons and weird books. I didn't think you'd believe me." I admitted._ Thank you Bobby! Life saver!_

"Well we probably wouldn't!" Warren admitted with a small laugh. "But your partner called. Said you'd been working under cover and hadn't checked in, in a while. He was worried about you." Warren explained. I nodded softly.

"So, get your things together while we go finish of the paper work. We'll send your partner down." Danny said smiling at me.

"Thanks Danny, for everything." I said smiling back at him.

"No worries." He said with a small wink before walking off. I laughed and grabbed my jacket slipping it on. I herd footsteps and turned to see Bobby stood there, only it wasn't Bobby.

"Hey good looking."

* * *

I panicked, I didn't know what to do. I had no weapons, no way of defending myself. I was in a small space, in a building full of people who could get hurt if things went bad. My mind raced for something to do.

"What? No hello?" He asked standing in front of me.

"I thought...you... died?" I asked holding myself steady. I want to be ready to react the moment this thing attacked me. He laughed shaking his head.

"Oh come on! Seriously?" He asked walking into the cell and I took a few steps back. He paused and looked at me confused. "What do you think I am?" He asked sounding hurt.

"Demon, shape shifter, changeling, you tell me." I said firmly. He laughed again shaking his head.

"Wow Megan... thanks for the vote of confidence." He said and suddenly lights flashed and behind him wings showed. "That enough to convince you?" He asked as the lights turned back to normal.

"I... saw you die. I held you as you died..." I said softly as he walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Shh. It's ok. I'm back. God brought me back." He said holding me close. "And I know everything you've been through baby girl. It's ok."

"Payton... we lost Sam... I lost Dean." I said sobbing slightly. "I can't...your back. You're really back." I said pulling away to get a good look at him. This was the Payton I remembered. The longish blonde hair in a mess, the ocean blue eyes that put me at ease, the cheeky school boy grin. Everything, right down to the worn classic rock t-shirt and ripped jeans combo. This was Payton, my angle Payton.

"In the flesh!" Payton said winking at me. "Although I tried to talk to you before... in the motel, and the hospital.. and here." He said backing away slightly and rubbing his neck. I hit his chest, hurting myself more then him.

"That was you! Do you know how much trouble you got me in with the cops?" I yelled pushing him slightly.

"Glad to see your still a firecracker!" Payton laughed. "I thought you could... you know hear my true voice since your special. I was wrong. Sorry. Look I cleared everything up with the cops..."

"So what are you doing here Payton?" I asked softly shaking my head.

"You called for help. Here's the help. I did always say all you had to do was call for me baby girl." Payton said slinging an arm around me as we walked out. I wasn't convinced, and because he was an angel I knew I couldn't read him.

* * *

"Thanks Danny. See you guys around." I said saying bye to the detectives. Warren nodded and smiled.

"Hey Megan, here's my number. Maybe next time your near by, we could hook up?" Danny said smiling at me. I took the number and put it in my back pocket. I had no intention of hooking up. The last thing I needed was a relationship.

"Thanks Danny." I said giving him a small hug. Payton and I climbed into my Camero and we drove off. I text Bobby to let him know I was safe. He text back that he was sorry but he was in the middle of his own case at the time. We drove for a few hours listening to my music.

"Not that I'm not grateful that you got me out of jail back there, but really what are you doing back Payton?" I asked glancing at him as I drove.

"Girl you just don't quit do you?" He asked with a small laugh, moving some of his hair out of his eyes.

"You know me." I said with a small laugh.

"I do baby girl, I do." He said sitting up. "I guess I should be fair and explain things."

"Well yeah!" I added teasingly. Payton rolled his eyes.

"I forgot what a pain in the ass you are." He added.

"It's part of my charm. Now spill." I said glancing at him again.

"Maybe you should pull over." Payton suggested seriously. I nodded and pulled over. Payton got out the car and I fallowed him. He lent on the side of my baby and looked out into the forest at the side of the car.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked moving to lean on the car by his side. He nodded and looked down at me. I had forgotten how much I liked his eyes. Two perfect oceans, so blue and flowing. They were amazing.

"I should start with you I guess." Payton sighed looking back out to the woods. "I found out about your dreams. About your wolf side going crazy. I know it only started after you left Dean..."

"So you know we broke up?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk to people about it, knowing he knew made it easier in a way. Payton glanced down and nodded.

"The reason they started after you left Dean was because he was calming you beast. When you were at his side, your beast was under control..." Payton explained.

"So leaving him... sent it wild." I said finishing his sentence.

"Exactly. Now I know you want him to move on. Normal life stuff, I got the cliff notes. I can't force you to go back to him, so, I'm here. The next best thing. You're own angel to keep your wolf in check. I mean I can't promise you wont have the dreams... but they wont be as bad." Payton explained smiling down at me. "Plus you know, I know how much you love me." He joked with a small wink.

"Thanks Pay." I said resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head and wrapped his arm around me.

"Any time..." He said softly. We stood like that for a few minutes. It was nice having someone on my side, someone who wouldn't push me or ask me questions. Just someone to back me up.

"What's the other reason your here?" I asked moving to look at him in the eyes.

"Oh yeah that..." He said shaking his head and standing up straight.

"Yeah, that." I said plainly and waited for him to speak. He walked away from me and ran a hand through his hair. Of all the angels I had ever met, Payton was far the most human. It was something I liked about him.

"Stopping the apocalypse has done some damage I never saw coming." He said and turned to face me.

"What kind of damage?" I asked confused and slightly worried.

"With God M.I.A, Heaven is a mess. Raphael and Castiel are fighting for control. Cass is trying to restore an order until God returns.. but Raph... he's being a total dick about it all. Challenging Cass at every turn, gaining support by pointing out his failings. Man he's being such a douche!" Payton yelled balling his hands into fists. Payton was an easy going type of guy, that was until it came to family.

"Pay? Cass is fighting a war in Heaven?" I asked confused. I never thought what the consequences of stopping the apocalypse would have on Heaven. I never thought what impact having Michael locked up would do.

"Yeah... I'm trying to help him. Some... things have gone missing. Powerful weapons. I said I'd look on Earth. Help him anyway I can." Payton sighed shaking his head.

"Ok... so do you need me to help?" I asked softly. Payton nodded and smiled at me.

"Much more then you think. I can't explain it, but I guess you've noticed evil is all out of whack since we stopped the apocalypse." Payton said returning to his natural ease.

"Yeah I noticed." I sighed wrapping my arms around myself. I was one of them going weird.

"Well I could use a good hunter to help me clean up the mess. So I guess what I'm asking, is, Megan, will you hunt by my side?" Payton said flashing me one of his heart melting smiles.

"If you can help me with my wolf side, I'll help you with heaven and hell." I said firmly. So that was it. I had a new plan in life just like that. I'd be busy hunting and searching. I wouldn't have to wonder how Dean was doing... I could let him go and move on with my own life.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Payton's back! How could I write a story without him? Ok show me some love people Reviews=Love=Happy Author... Thanks again for reading =)


	4. Robocop Never Looked So Good

Well here's chapter 4 of this 6 chapter story! I hope you all liked the last with Payton returning, (I know Asya did!) and I hope you will like who show's up in this one! There's a little note at the end of this to clear some things up. I hope you don't mind. If anyone is confused, message me and I'll explain it better =) Otherwise, thanks for the add's and reviews and enjoy this chapter!  
Disclaimer:- I own nothing but the original Characters and Event, the rest belong to the CW.

* * *

Time flies when your saving the world from a warring Heaven and an outbreak of every monster ever known to have been created in history. It felt like years but in reality it had been months... three months I think. A lot had happened. Me and Payton had travelled all over America trying to find leads on who had the angel weapons; on the way we killed monsters and I even had managed to squeeze in a few hours searching for a way out of Bobby's contract. The only time I'd stopped was when a shape shifter caught my head in an iron door and sliced a massive chunk out my hair. I had to have it cut shorter, just above my shoulders. I wasn't too happy about it since in the future I saw myself evil with short hair. I tried to make it into a different style where it flicked out. But in all honesty I loved being busy. I never had time to sit and dwell on the past. On the things I had lost. I was busy and busy helped me forget. But there was some-thing's I couldn't run from. I was still having the nightmares. I wasn't screaming out or changing but every night I had them. I'd spent some of our down time trying to figure them out, the meaning behind them and got no where. Payton couldn't explain them, but I didn't want to bother him too much... he was busy fighting his own war.

_

* * *

_

The moon... I can see the moon. It's beautiful... I can hear it calling me. It wants me... I want the moon. The blood runs down over it. The rich red warm blood. The taste is next to none, the way it makes me feel alive. The way it makes me feel strong. I can almost taste it... it's on the tip of my tongue... That oh so familiar taste. It's like I can reach out into this darkness and taste it. I just want a little taste... just to keep me going... is that so bad? No... No it isn't so bad. Everyone is allowed to give in once in a while...yeah.. yeah its ok. Just a little taste... no harm... none at all... just one taste...

"Megan!" Payton yelled shaking me. I shot up pushing him off me and sending him crashing to the other side of the motel room. I raced over and pounced on him before I knew what I was doing. "Megan stop!" Payton shouted holding me off him. I realised what I was doing and stopped dead. _I was about to bite him... taste his blood... what the hell?_ I got off Payton and wrapped my arms around myself.

"I... I'm sorry... I don't know..." I said barely above a whisper, backing away as he stood up.

"You were screaming. I... tried to wake you up." Payton said dusting himself off. "I'm sure there must be an easier way to get you on top of me baby girl." He joked looking at me. I was shaking. I couldn't believe I was so close to biting Payton. My mind started to race, remembering the man I killed, the taste of his blood in my mouth, the adrenaline I felt, then the guilt. The guilt that nearly got me killed. _I can't kill again... no god no... please don't let me kill again... no... _Payton started to move closer to me and I took another step back.

"Stay away from me." I said, my voice shaky and broken. Tear's were forming in my eyes.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Payton asked with a small chuckle.

"This is serious Payton! I tried to bite you!" I shouted and back away some more shaking my head.

"But you didn't!" He yelled back. He took a deep breath and started to move towards me again. "You know it's getting worse..." He said softly.

"It's since we hit this town..." I whispered letting him reach me and pull me into a hug. I let him hold me as I shook. I couldn't deny the dreams were getting worse. For months we'd kept it under wraps, just bad dreams, anyone watching me wouldn't be able to tell. Then two days ago we pulled into this town to investigate possible wolf attacks. Since then my dreams had been getting worse, the first night I screamed, then the night before I started to toss and turn violently. Now I was leaping out, trying to attack people.

* * *

In the morning we dressed in suits and headed down to the local police station. We were running the old FBI gig. We'd already talked to the local officer in charge of the cases and planned to look at the bodies. I parked my Camero in the lot opposite the police station and climbed out, sliding my sunglasses on. Since the dreams had been getting worse I'd noticed the sun light hurt my eyes more.

"You sure your ok?" Payton asked adjusting his tie a little. I had to admit, some men looked like monkeys in a suit, Payton managed to pull it off.

"Yeah. I can't stop working the case cos of bad dreams." I sighed walking out onto the path. Payton nodded and gave me a small smile. As we walked something called to me. It was hard to explain but I felt like something was pulling me to turn around and look behind me. As I did I saw a tall man looking dead at me. He was a little taller then Dean, dark brown/ black soft curly shoulder length hair. He was wearing a smart shirt and trousers. He smiled at me and I instantly smiled back.

"Hey Megan?" Payton called out ahead of me. I turned to him and glanced back and the guy had gone. I stood there combing the street looking for him, but there was nothing. Payton walked back to me. "What do you see?" He asked looking on the street.

"Nothing... I just thought I saw something..." I said softly taking one last look before I headed to the station.

* * *

We got into the station and was met by Officer Tuck, the lead officer in the 'animal attacks'. He was a nice enough guy, mid forties, intelligent but not too bright. I got the vibe he was just buying his time until he got promoted.

"Mind if we take a look at the bodies?" Payton asked plainly as Tuck led us to his office.

"Sure, we have two in the morgue. But I think you guys might be interested in the witness that came forward this morning." Tuck said smiling. I glanced at Payton and we looked at Tuck.

"A witness?" I asked confused as we sat down.

"Yes Agent Anderson, a witness. It's what we call someone who sees a crime being committed." Tuck said sarcastically. He didn't like me over much, mainly because I was British, he seem to take offence to that.

"What Agent Anderson means, Officer Tuck, is why did the witness only come forward now?" Payton asked. The attacks happened the last couple of days, no one had come forward.

"You tell me Agent Beddoe, we think they might have been drunk when the saw it and thought it was a hallucination." Tuck explained reading a folder that was on his desk.

"And why would you think that?" I asked confused.

"The guy's saying a giant dog attack our last victim. Jumping out of the sky." Tuck explained then whistled and used the international crazy sign with his hand by the side of his head.

"You don't buy it?" I sighed. I knew this guy wouldn't buy it, he didn't care. He just wanted it off his case load so he could get back to piss easy jobs like bag snatching.

"No! It was an animal attack... don't see what else it could be." Tuck said glaring at me. I turned to Payton and sighed.

"I'll take the witness, you check the bodies out. Meet you back at the motel in two hours?" Payton asked.

"Sure as long as you take him with you. Leave me alone and we might have three bodies!" I joked throwing my thumb in Tuck's direction. Payton laughed and nodded.

* * *

Payton took Officer Tuck with him to interview the witness while I went to check on the two bodies in the morgue. I was after all an expert on werewolves. I got to the morgue and the doc had already got the bodies out for me. I started with the newer case, a young woman a little older then me. She had claw marks all over her body, it looked like she'd been chased before she was killed. _The chase is half the fun_ I thought and then physically shook myself.

"What the hell Megan?" I asked shaking away the thought. I continued to search and found sure enough her heart was missing. I checked the claw marks and found at least three different sets. _A pack? Maybe there was a pack here..._ I was confused. I'd never seen a pack of werewolves. I read about them, but that was rare cases in remote places. They would hunt together to keep alive. This was the middle of a city, it didn't make sense. I moved onto the next body and found the same, three different claw marks, heart missing. It was unmistakably a pack werewolves we were looking at. The only problem was, how we were meant to know we'd killed the whole pack. I finished up and headed out of the police station.

* * *

I slipped my sunglasses back on and headed for my car. As I reached my baby I noticed the guy from before stood by her, it looked like he was waiting for me. As I reached the car his head shot up and he smiled at me. My heart raced a little, and I smiled back. As I got closer I noticed his scent. It was so warm, so inviting, so familiar. It was like I knew him, only I'd never met him before. I was so drawn to this guy. Being near him seem to cloud my thought processes.

"Nice car." His rich husky voice said as I reached him. I glanced at my baby and nodded.

"I like her. You into cars?" I asked standing by the car.

"Not really." He laughed, shaking his head a little. As I reached him I looked into his eyes and something struck me. I'd seen the eyes before. The same green-grey eyes, I'd dreamt about them. "But I wasn't sure how else to start a conversation with you." He said passing me a heart melting smile.

"Do... do I know you?" I asked softly. All my sense's were telling me it was ok to let my guard down by him. My brain was screaming for me to raise my gun and empty a clip in him, but my animal senses were saying he was ok.

"Um... I don't think so. My names Channing Parker." He said offering me another warm smile. "Look... I need to talk to you, is there somewhere we could go?" He asked looking around. He looked slightly nervous.

"Sure, get in." I said walking round to the drivers side of my car.

* * *

I drove him back to motel room. I don't know why, part of me wanted to rationalise it, saying I drove there because I had more weapons, I was safer. The other half was thinking about all the things I could do with him in a room with a bed and locked door. I couldn't explain it, I was drawn to this guy with so much force. My body was crying out for him to touch me. I knew it wasn't right, yet at the same time I just didn't care. We got to the motel room and I let him in.

"So, you wanted to talk alone?" I asked taking a deep breath and putting my jacket on the chair. Channing nodded shoving his hands into his pockets and turning to face me.

"I know what you are." He said plainly, his body language was tense. I blinked and smiled.

"And what am I?" I asked moving over to him. He grinned and glanced away. When he looked back his eyes had changed. They were a mirror to my eyes when I changed. He was a werewolf. It all made sense now. The last time I had felt so drawn to someone it was Jonas Wolfe, an aptly named werewolf in Ohio.

"You're just like me." He said rushing me and pinning me against a wall. I stayed human and tried to push my arms off the wall but he held me there. He was strong.

"What makes you think that?" I asked firmly as he move his face closer to mine. He smiled and looked deep into my eyes. My heart raced, not out of fear, but excitement, out of the promise he might kiss me.

"I can feel it. I can feel the beast within you." He whispered, his breath sending tingles down my spine. I pushed away from the wall again but he slammed my arms back down. "You're different from the rest..." He said watching my face carefully.

"I might be a werewolf..." I said and found myself searching his wolf like eyes. There was something about them. They drew me in, and I found myself lost within the green-grey orbs.

"You're special." He whispered lowering his face closer to mine and pressing his lips against mine. Sparks of electricity seem to shoot off all over my body and a heat rose from the pit of my stomach. The touch of his lips on mine sent my body into overdrive. He let go of my arms and wrapped them around my body pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. The kiss was so heated, so passionate, my skin tingled with his touch, my heart raced and I felt free.

* * *

We pulled apart and I knew my eyes had changed, I felt the beast within me free and I still didn't feel worried. Being in his arms, I felt peaceful, it was hard to explain. I'd never felt so at peace with my beast loose.

"How did you do that?" I asked moving out of his arms. He grinned at me and I shook my head. "Answer me, or I'll get the silver bullets out now." I said trying to sound firm, but my voice came out a little shaken.

"I think I'm like you." He explained walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. "I... I'm a werewolf." He said looking up at me.

"Yeah, I kinda got that." I said moving to sit next to him. He laughed nodding his head.

"Yeah well... I... I can change whenever I want to... I don't need a full moon." He explained and I couldn't hide my shock. I'd never herd of any other wolf who could do that.

"How long have you been able to do this?" I asked confused. Channing shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, as long as I've been like this... years." He replied looking deep into my eyes. My heart raced a little and all I wanted to do was kiss him again. I got up on my feet and walked to the table. Getting that small distance seem to clear my head a little. Not much, but enough to connect the dots.

"Channing, how did you find me?" I asked turning to face him. He stood up and walked over to me, towering over me and looked into my eyes again.

"I was drawn to you." He said brushing my cheek. I smiled then shook my head moving away. I had to focus.

"Do you know of any other wolves in town?" I asked taking a deep breath with my back to him. I needed to focus, for all I knew Channing was one of the wolves killing. He stood behind me and turned me to face him.

"There were five of us. Three died last night. Now there's only you and me." He said lowering his face to mine again and planting a soft kiss on my lips. I backed away, I needed to think. I had to keep my mind sharp.

"How... how do you know this?" I asked softly.

"I watched hunters kill them after they attacked that girl." He said softly brushing some of my hair behind my ear. I grabbed his hand and took a step back.

"You were there when they attack the girl?" I asked sobering up fast.

"Yes, but let me explain." Channing begged as I let go of his hand and took a few steps back. "I'm an Alpha." He said plainly.

"You're an Alpha? Really?" I asked giving Channing a small sarcastic laugh. I knew a lot about wolves, like the hierarchy. An Alpha male and Omega female ruled the pack. But since packs were next to unheard of, Alpha's and Omega's were like gold dust.

"Yeah. A few months ago I started to get these messed up dreams..." Channing sighed running a hand through his hair. "I didn't understand. But then people... wolves started to show up. They fallowed me. Said I was their Alpha, that would lead them now... At first I thought they were crazy!" Channing said pacing. "But then... Then I dreamt more, and their faces were in my dreams. I asked them to protect me, and they did. I asked them to hunt and they did, I told them not to kill... they wouldn't."

"So what happened in town?" I asked making my way over to my weapons without Channing noticing. He turned to me and threw his hands in the air.

"Hunters." He said plainly. "I sent most of the pack away, but I was drawn here, to you. Three of my most trusted wolves stayed. They wanted to protect me. But... hunters laid traps for us. The first night, they killed a man in front of us. I couldn't stop my wolves from feeding. Then with the girl... I told them it was a trap. They wanted us dead, they already knew there was three of us. They agreed to be killed so I could find you and get out of here." Channing explained. Not one word smelled of a lie, then again, I wasn't sure if I could tell if werewolves lied. Channing was messing up all my wolf powers.

"Channing... I need to call my friend. Tell him what's happening." I said pulling out my phone. Even if I couldn't make sense of this I was hoping Payton would. Channing nodded sitting back down on the bed.

* * *

I called Payton and explained as much as I could over the phone. It was a lot to explain and I wasn't even sure I trusted my judgement around Channing. The attraction I felt to him threw out all my usual measures of good guy or bad.

"_Are you going to be ok until I get there?_" Payton asked softly after I explained everything.

"What! Why can't you shazam over here now?" I asked standing in the bathroom. I don't know why I went in the bathroom, I guess it was so that Channing didn't see me blush when I explained my attraction to him.

"_Tuck is here... we're going through the reports again._" Payton sighed.

"Oh just super angel boy! I'm here... half drooling, half paranoid over an Alpha in my bedroom and you can't work a little mojo to get here faster!" I huffed pacing the small bathroom. I caught myself in the mirror and noticed my eyes had returned to normal. _Least that's something. _I sighed. I felt flustered, it wasn't a feeling I was common to, and not one I liked.

"_You said you feel at ease with him? Maybe it'll be ok. If he's right about hunters, they might come looking for him. You might be the best person to protect him...I wont be long... twenty minutes, tops._" Payton sighed as in the background Officer Tuck shouted to him. Payton covered the mouth piece and shouted back. "_I need to go. Tuck just said some other FBI's were snooping around. They might be our hunters. I should go check it out. Can you hang in there?_" He asked sounding worried.

"Yeah... I'll just watch some TV with him or something..." I said sarcastically.

"_That's my girl._" Payton laughed before hanging up. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom. Channing was sat on the edge of the bed looking my way.

"I guess you herd all that huh?" I asked slumping down next to him.

"I liked the drool part." He said with a small smile. I shook my head and picked up the remote.

"Laugh it up pretty boy." I huffed turning on the TV.

"Pretty... must be doing something wrong if the compliments are going down." Channing teased as we both watched the TV. I shook my head laughing.

* * *

We'd been watching TV about five minutes when the power went out. I pulled out my gun and looked around. Channing stood and looked around too. It was nice having another wolf to rely on.

"How many you think?" I asked watching the door.

"Seven... I think. Armed with silver. One woman, six men." Channing said barely above a whisper, but I herd him crystal clear.

"The hunters from before?" I asked catching the scents of the people surrounding the room.

"Yes." Channing said almost growling.

"Take it easy... I wanna try and talk this down." I said touching his arm softly. Channing nodded and blinked sending his eyes back to human. In that moment the door flung open and four people came marching in aiming weapons at both of us.

"Whoa!" I said aiming my gun between the four as three more guys burst in through the bathroom aiming more guns at us. Channing and me turned so we were back to back facing both groups of hunters.

"Drop the gun and get on the floor!" A tall bold guy yelled at me. He was old, but human. He seemed to be in charge. Next to him was another tall guy, slicked back hair, mid forties, his shotgun wavering between me and Channing. On the left of the bold guy a smaller blonde guy stood with his gun aimed directly at Channing. To the right of the guy with slicked back hair a woman stood aiming her gun at me.

"I'm a Federal officer! You better have a damn good reason for aiming guns at me!" I yelled back at the bold guy.

"We know you're not!" He replied. Channing started to move forward and guns cocked all around us.

"Not the best move." I whispered to Channing.

"He wants to shoot you." Channing replied. Only he and I could hear each other.

"Just drop the gun and get on the floor!" The bold guy shouted again.

"No. I wont let you take this guy!" I said aiming directly at the bold guy. The woman looked worried and the others smelt of worry.

"We have silver bullets!" The guy with slicked back hair said looking at Channing. "As well as trank's. You know we could hurt you if we wanted to."

"Ideas?" Channing whispered to me.

"Nope. You?" I whispered back. We were in a Mexican stand off, the crap end of one. We were out numbered and out gunned.

"We have to fight." Channing said turning to see the guys behind us. "We could take them three easy. Use them as shields." I glanced at the three men behind us.

"Why do you want him so badly?" I asked the bold guy. I needed more time to think. Everything was happening too fast and with Channing standing so close my mind was fuzzy at best.

"It doesn't matter. Drop your gun and you wont get hurt." He replied watching me.

"Where will you take him?" I asked the bold guy. "We could take the three behind but I'm not sure about the guys in front. I could take the woman..." I whispered to Channing.

"It doesn't matter where we take him!" The guy with slicked back hair yelled. Channing nodded and we moved. I shot out a few bullets to make the four in front duck. Channing took care of the three behind us, knocking them out quickly then using one as a shield. I raced over to the woman and disarmed her with ease. I grabbed her by the throat and used her as a shield pointing my gun at her head.

"Gwen!" The bold man shouted as they realised what we'd done.

"Look! We don't want to hurt these people. We just want to leave... preferably with my stuff." I said holding Gwen. She was the same height as me which was nice. Usually the people I held to gun point were taller.

"We can't let you leave!" The bold guy said as the blonde guy aimed at me and the guy with slicked back hair aimed at Channing. "Let our people go." I glanced at Channing and he shook his head.

"You'll kill us, and we haven't killed your people!" Channing yelled. There was a pause as the guy with slicked back hair glanced to the bold man and nodded.

* * *

Everything happened in slow motion. The two with guns aimed at us shot out. Trank's hit the people we were holding and their bodies became dead weight. I dropped Gwen and aimed at the bold guy when I felt a dart him me. I glanced and saw Channing dropping to his knee's. He'd been hit with two. I aimed again at the bold guy and shot off a few, but my aim was going as thing became blurry.

"She's not human!" The guy with slicked hair shouted as the blonde raced over to me, ready to hit me with the butt of his gun. I grabbed it and hit him in the face instead knocking him out. The bold guy took aim and shot me again with another trank, as the guy with slicked back hair smashed me in the face a few times with the butt of the gun. I fell to the floor and felt him kick me in the ribs a few times for good measure as I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke I was chained up in an abandoned room. I wasn't sure where I was, but I knew one thing, Channing wasn't near. I couldn't sense him and that worried me. I didn't have much time to ponder over if he was alive or not because the guy with slicked back hair and the blonde from before came in. The blonde had a nice bruise round his eye. I smiled as they walked in.

"Guys.. really is it visiting time already?" I joked. The blonde stood by the door and took aim with a gun while the guy with slicked back hair walked up to me and punched me in the stomach. He'd broken my ribs and they were just starting to heal. The blow to my stomach wasn't very nice.

"Shut up!" The guy said grabbing my hair and pulling me back onto my feet. I spat out some blood onto his shoes.

"Hope they weren't expensive princess." I said as he slapped my face. I laughed as the sting faded. The guy worked me over for about an hour. The usual. Punches, kicks and endless threats. I'd been tortured by the best and his apprentice. This guy felt like a school bully in comparison.

"You know...you really should go back to school." I said spitting out some more blood. "This.. this is really weak..." I said coughing up some more blood. I was getting him mad, I could feel the rage building in him and it made me stronger. He raised his gun to hit me in the face when the door opened.

"Christian! Enough!" The bold guy from before yelled. Christian, the guy with slicked back hair, lowered his gun glaring at me.

"That's right Christian... run along now. The adults need to talk." I joked laughing a little. It made my side ache, but it was worth it for his expression.

"Mark, take Christian and check on Gwen and the others." The bold guy said to the blonde. He nodded and Christian stood there glaring at me. "Christian, go." The bold guy said reaching him.

"Bye bye Christian, I'll miss you!" I joked as Mark practically dragged Christian out of the room. The bold guy pulled up a chair and sat in front of me. "And what do I call you Queue Ball?" I asked softly.

"Samuel." Samuel replied watching me carefully. The room fell silent. He was watching me, trying to read me. I could feel his confusion and interest as he watched.

"Great now I get the silent treatment." I huffed.

"What are you?" Samuel asked confused sitting forward.

"I'm hunter Sammy, what are you?" I asked resting against the wall.

"We went through you stuff. You got the books and weapons, but you were protecting that werewolf back in town. Kinda makes me wonder why?" He asked standing up.

"Maybe I just like sticking up for the underdog." I said with a small smile. Samuel pulled a knife out of his pocket and walked over to me. "Whoa, whoa whoa! Easy with the blade there Kojack!"

"Or maybe your a werewolf too." He said cutting my arm with a silver blade. I bit my lips not to scream out. The sting of silver on skin was as painful as I remembered it to be.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled bashing my head back against the wall.

"What do you know about Alpha's?" Samuel asked stepping back.

"I know I'm going to hurt you and your boy Christian for attacking me." I growled. He grinned at me.

"What do you know about the Alpha we found you with?" Samuel asked plainly.

"Why are you so interested in him?" I asked standing away from the wall.

"What do you know?" Samuel asked glaring at me.

"Bite me!" I said tugging on the chains. Samuel walked closer to me with the knife out again.

"Tell me what I need to know about Alphas." He said holding the blade close to my throat. I glared into his eyes as he pressed the silver closer to my throat. The stinging burning sensation started and I took a deep breath not to cry out in pain. We stood glaring at each other when the door opened and Samuel moved back.

"Sam?" Samuel asked turning around.

"Sam!" I asked at the same time. Sam was stood in front of me. Sam Winchester. My Sam. _He's a alive!_

* * *

Sam Winchester stood there glancing from me to Samuel. He looked nervous, but I couldn't pick up on any emotion. He looked at me with the same sad puppy dog eyes. I tried to feel something from him but got nothing.

"What the hell are you?" I yelled and Samuel turned back to me then looked at Sam.

"Megan, please-" Sam said walking over to me.

"You know her?" Samuel asked interrupting. Sam stopped walking and nodded.

"She's Deans wife." Sam explained to Samuel. In turn Samuel turned and looked at me shocked.

"Ex wife." I growled pulling on the chains. "What are you? Shape shifter? Skin walker?" I asked pulling on the chains more.

"Megan. It's me... really me." Sam said softly. I started to shake my head.

"No, no you died. You... you're in hell..." I said as Sam walked up to me and unlocked my chains. As soon as I was free I swung out and punched Sam in the face before I fell to the floor myself. I hadn't realised how much Christian had taken out of me. Samuel helped Sam back up.

"You're saying that... this... _girl_ is Dean's wife?" Samuel asked confused. I'd bust Sam's lip and his blood smelt like him. I just couldn't believe he was back.

"Yeah Grandpa." Sam said softly and my eye's widened.

"Grandpa?" I choked out. Sam held his hand out to help me up. I pushed it away and got onto my feet by myself. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked backing away from the pair.

"I'd like to know that too." Samuel said looking at Sam. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Samuel's mine and Dean's granddad. Our mom's dad." Sam explained. "I... I don't know how I got back. I've searched for weeks trying to find out who brought me back. The only lead I found was Samuel. He was brought down when I was brought up." Sam explained.

"Wait... wait, what? This guy is your grandfather and both of you were brought back at the same time. How long ago?" I asked leaning on the wall. My mind was fuzzy and my body screaming in pain, it made processing things that touch harder.

"A few months." Sam admitted.

"A few months." I said calmly nodding. "A few months? And you couldn't tell Dean or me that you were alive?" I yelled and started to go dizzy. Sam rushed over and held me up. I tried to brush him off but I nearly fell down again.

"You should take her back to the motel room. She isn't involved in this." Samuel said to Sam.

"Yes sir." Sam said still holding me up.

* * *

They had my baby, and all my things. Sam helped me into the passenger side and took the keys out of my jacket. I couldn't believe he was back. But at the same time I knew... I'd smelt him in the library, seen him in dreams.. I'd known for a while subconsciously he was alive. We didn't talk for a few hours, I was resting and trying to wrap my head around it all. I just sat there watching him. He looked like Sam, smelt like him too, everything was saying it was Sam. I just couldn't believe he was back.

"When did you leave Dean?" Sam asked softly breaking the silence within the car. I glanced down at my wedding finger. No ring decorated it now.

"Months ago now." I said clearing my throat. "Why didn't you tell us you were back? Dean's out of his mind with grief." I said softly. Sam glanced and nodded giving me a sad look.

"I want him to be happy. Is he with Lisa now?" Sam asked. I nodded and pushed some hair behind my ear.

"Yeah... he should be happy with her." I said softly.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out. I just hope he can have a normal life with her. Move on and get out of this life for good." Sam explained watching the road.

"I'm sure he will..." I said glancing out the window. "I still don't get why you couldn't tell me you were back, or Bobby."

"Bobby knows..." Sam said glancing at me. I stared at him and something in me snapped.

"Pull over." I said softly. Sam glanced at me worried then pulled my baby over. I climbed out and walked into a clearing with Sam fallowing me.

"Megan?" Sam asked confused. I turned to face him and punched him to the floor again.

"You couldn't tell me you were alive?" I yelled. "You couldn't tell your damn brother you were alive?"

"Megan-" Sam said getting back on his feet.

"No Sam! We spent months trying to find a way to get you back! Dean drinks himself to sleep, he dreams of you in hell! You wakes up screaming your damn name!" I yelled walking away from Sam before I hit him again. "I couldn't stay with him because I knew every time Dean looked at me, he saw you!" I yelled with my back to him. Tears forming in my eyes.

"Megan I... Dean got out! He's not a hunter any more, he's just a normal guy! He's never had that before! I just want him to be happy!" Sam explained grabbing me and turning me to face him. I shook my head and pulled out of his grasp.

"You can't keep lying to him Sam. He deserves to know your alive." I said shaking my head more.

"Megan. Please, you can't tell him." Sam begged.

"He deserves to know!" I shouted wiping away the tears.

"He deserves a chance at a normal life." Sam reasoned with me. I stared into his green eyes and sighed. Sam had a point.

"I... I don't agree with you keeping this from him," I said softly. "But your right."

"Thank you Megan." Sam said pulling me into a hug. "I knew you'd understand."

* * *

Sam drove me back to the motel room. There was no sign of Payton and I figured he was looking for the hunters still with Officer Tuck. Sam came into the motel room and sighed looking around.

"So you're hunting again huh?" He asked looking at my stuff.

"Yeah. Why did you want the werewolf?" I asked leaning on the table.

"They were a pack. They killed." Sam explained coldly. I just nodded.

"The guy I was with said they didn't. He said you guys killed and laid a trap for them." I said watching Sam closely.

"Who are you going to believe? A werewolf you've just met, or me?" Sam asked with a small chuckle. Something felt off. I couldn't pin point it, but something felt off with Sam. I watched him carefully but couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yeah," I sighed shaking my head. "Yeah. You're right, sorry it's been a long day." I said running a hand through my hair.

"It's ok." Sam said with a small smile. "So... what are you going to do next?" Sam asked watching me closely.

"Keep hunting I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders. Sam nodded.

"That's good." He replied looking around my room.

"I wont tell Dean." I said and Sam's head shot to my direction. "I don't like it Sam. I really don't like it, but it's not my place to tell him your alive."

"I just-" Sam started to say and I raised my hand.

"I get it Sam. I want the same, that's why I left him. Just don't say it ok?" I said as a knot formed in my stomach. I didn't like the idea of keeping Sam's existence from Dean, but then again I had bigger things to worry about. Like where Samuel had taken Channing and what they wanted him for; and what was wrong with Sam.

* * *

Ok so I hope you all like it... please review because it makes me happy and makes me feel loved 3  
I just wanted to say I choose the name Channing because it means Young Wolf, I didn't want you to think he's named after the actor. Also I dunno if you got, but Channing was the one Megan dreamt of in the last chapter... I'm trying to hint at a connection between the pair. Hope you got that. If there's anything else confusing, message me and I'll clear it up!


	5. Crossroad Blues Never Sounded So Sad

Hi everyone! I hope you're all looking forward to this next ep of Supernatural! I know I am... I'm really looking forward to Misha! hehe! Thank you to everyone who reviews or add's or alerts this! Oh yeah and I've had a suggestion to pass on to you all... Try listening to a band called Breaking Benjamin when you read these. They are my favourite band ever... I get huge amounts of inspiration from them for my stories and I think they'd fit really well (thanks Asya!) So give it a try and let me know what you think =)  
Disclaimer:- I own nothing but the original characters and events.

* * *

"You knew! You knew this whole damn time!" I yelled pacing around in Bobby's kitchen. I was fuming that Bobby had kept something as important as Sam from me.

"Girl-" Bobby tried to say.

"You knew! How the hell could you keep that from me? It's Sam, Bobby! Sam!" I yelled shaking my head. "You knew that Sam was the reason I left Dean! You knew how badly his death torn everything apart for me! And yet you still kept it from me!" Bobby sighed and glanced at Payton.

"Hey, if you think this is bad, you should have seen her in the car!" Payton sighed resting against the counter, I glared at him and he raised his hands.

"You're not helping." I huffed and walked over to stand next to Payton. "How could you keep it from me Bobby?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Girl he asked me to. We both thought if you knew, you'd tell Dean." Bobby explained.

"Damn right I'd tell him! He deserves to know!" I yelled, I was about to start pacing the room again when Payton grabbed hold of my shoulders.

"You need to calm down or your going to wolf out on us." Payton said softly. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"You should have told me." I said marching past Bobby and out into the yard. I was mad at Bobby and Sam... but not just them. I was mad at myself. After Sam left I explained everything to Payton, including my feelings on Sam. I tried to explain how he just didn't seem quite like himself. Payton said hell might have changed him, and I agreed. But I couldn't shake that something was different about him... I just couldn't put my finger on it.  
I was also worried about Channing. We searched the town and surrounding area for him and got no sign, not even a faint trace. It worried me. Relative of Sam or not, Samuel made me uneasy and I wanted to find out what he was up to. I sighed running a hand over my face. I was getting more drawn back into the Winchester life by the second, something I'd been fighting to get out of.

"Just when you think your out, they draw you back in." Payton joked appearing from no where. I nodded leaning on a car.

"Ain't it the way?" I sighed. "Maybe I should just drop it? Maybe they were right about Channing?" I said with a small shrug. I didn't even believe myself.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Payton asked plainly.

"No." I sighed and Payton laughed wrapping an arm over my shoulders.

"Well in that case we need to keep digging..." He said and I rested my head on his shoulder. "That or I could zap us to Barbados and we could get our freak on." Payton said with a wink. I laughed pushing myself away from him.

"You never quit." I laughed.

"One day you'll say yes." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. Payton could always calm me down, there was something in his cheeky charm that put me in a good mood.

"Is Bobby mad at me?" I asked softly. I didn't mean to loose it at Bobby, he was just the last straw.

"No he understands. He just wants what's best for you guys." Payton explained softly.

"I... I just don't know what to do any more. I get Dean's out, playing happy families now. But it's Sam, you know?" I asked as I started to pace in front of the car.

"I get it. He's alive, Dean should know." Payton said and I turned to face him.

"Exactly!" I said with a nod.

"I mean, so what if he gives up the good life to be back in this hell hole? Least he'll have his brother. He just has to give up a family right?" Payton said plainly and I sighed.

"You too?" I asked shaking my head and sounding defeated. Payton shrugged.

"Girl, he's happy. I think he deserves to be happy, if it was me... I'd keep quiet." Payton admitted being serious. "Plus with him out the picture I get you all to myself." He winked. I chuckled shaking my head. Pay had a point, Dean was happy then who was I to rain on it all? Maybe he was right, hell maybe there were all right. Dean was happier out and I was being selfish wanting him back.

* * *

That night I stayed up as long as I could, talking with Payton and Bobby about random things. I didn't want to sleep. Even though having Pay around helped, I was still having the nightmares and they were still so vivid and horrifying to have. Somehow we started to talk about them and I wasn't comfortable about it.

"Girl you can't not sleep." Bobby said yawning slightly.

"I know, why don't you go to bed? Angel boy can keep me company." I said softly. Payton nodded sipping on a beer.

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked getting up and heading for bed before we had chance to answer. I smiled.

"Night Bobby!" I shouted as he walked upstairs.

"Night guys!" Bobby yelled. Payton shook his head and put his beer on the side.

"So what do you want to chat about?" He asked softly.

"I don't know. I just don't want to sleep." I said wrapping my arms around myself. Payton moved to sit next to me on the small sofa and wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him.

"We could watch TV?" He suggested picking up the remote. I nodded resting my head on his chest. Payton didn't feel human; I mean he had a pulse and a heartbeat... but it felt like something was missing. Resting on him was like resting a warm blanket with arms. It was warm and comforting but not the same as a hug from a human. It was hard to describe. But it helped, laying on him soothed my beast, I think she liked him. I felt peaceful but not as peaceful as I felt with Channing.

"What do you think they wanted with Channing?" I asked softly as Payton put a re-run of Dark Angel. He was mindlessly stroking my arm and it made me feel relaxed.

"I don't know... He's an Alpha, he's pretty strong." Payton said softly. I moved to look him in the eyes.

"Do you think Sam would know?" I asked seriously.

"Megan." Payton said sternly.

"He hunts with Samuel... I just want to know if Channing's ok." I said softly. I was worried over a man... a werewolf I had only known a few hours. But Channing said he could change at will. I had never met any other wolf who could do that. I had always thought it was just me, and to finally meet another but not have time to ask him about it... I just needed to know.

"Megan, we don't know enough about them yet. I think it's best to investigate them, keeping Sam out of the loop, then ask questions. If what you said was right, they sound like they have some muscle behind them... we don't know who's pulling the strings." Payton explained and then went back to watching TV. "Wow... Jessica Alba must have been a fallen angel!" He drooled, then he looked confused. "And that Alec guy... looks kinda familiar?" I rolled my eyes and laid back on his chest.

_Payton is right... as usual. We don't know enough about the Campbell's to go charging in with questions and demanding explanations. Plus with the way Sam's been acting... how do I know he's not in it too? What if he's part of it all? What if he isn't? Man! Families really confuse the situation... this sucks..._

* * *

It turned out that it was a Dark Angel marathon. Payton was more then happy to sit and drool, sorry watch, with me. I wasn't paying attention to the show though, my mind was racing as I tried to think about what the Campbell's might want with an Alpha werewolf. I don't know how many episodes we watched or how long I laid there but before I knew what was happening I was starting to fall asleep.

_I was stood in a park. It was night time and empty. I looked around and everything was so silent. I could almost hear my heart beating in my chest. I started to wonder the park looking for anything, any reason I was dreaming of the place. _

"_Well least there's no blood..." I sighed walking over to a bench and sitting down. I looked up to the sky and the stars were shinning bright and they were beautiful. I smiled, it had been so long since I looked up at the sky and smiled... _

"_You have a beautiful smile." A voice said from in front of me and I jumped a little. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump."_

"_Channing!" I said jumping off the bench and hugging him. He looked good, alive. He was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves folded to the elbows, dark jeans and a thin white tie. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. It felt right to be in his arms. I double checked myself after thinking that. I couldn't believe I was actually having feelings for someone who wasn't Dean._

"_Glad to see you remembered my name." He teased as we pulled apart._

"_What happened to you? I tried looking everywhere." I ask worried as we moved back to sit on the bench. He laughed and pushed some of my hair behind my ear, stroking my cheek with his thumb._

"_Let's just say I'm free in my dreams." He said sadly and then moved his hand back._

"_What does that mean?" I asked confused, I felt cold after he moved his hand away from me._

"_It means, they have me locked up somewhere." He said and looked up to the sky. "The stars are beautiful."_

"_Hey," I said putting my hand on his arm and he looked down smiling at me. My heart raced a little. "Do you know where you are? I could-"_

"_No!" Channing said shaking his head firmly. "I am not risking you."_

"_I'm a big girl, I think I can handle a few hunters." I said softly with a smile. Channing chuckled shaking his head._

"_You might be, but these men... they're ruthless... I just don't want you to end up chained next to me." He said softly looking deep into my eyes._

"_I wont. I can handle them." I said firmly feeling myself beginning to get lost in the grey-green explosion that made up Channing's eyes. Channing moved his face closer to mine._

"_They're dangerous. Please, stay away." He whispered before he kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed back wrapping my arms around his back as he put a hand on my cheek. As we pulled away we both smiled into each others eyes. "I've been waiting to do that." Channing added with a soft laugh. I licked my lips._

"_I can tell." I said smirking at him. "But it wont stop me ask questions." I said and he laughed louder._

"_Why am I not surprised by that?" He asked sarcastically snaking an arm around my waist._

"_Good. Do you know why they want you?" I asked wiggling up the bench so I could wrap my arms around his waist._

"_Seriously? I'm out of there, sat in beautiful surroundings with a gorgeous girl, and you want to talk about this?" Channing asked teasingly._

"_Yeah, pretty much." I said with a small nod. Channing shook his head and then lent down for another kiss. The kiss was so passionate, so warm and loving. I felt myself melt into his arms. I kissed back lengthening the kiss and making it more heated. I felt Channing move his hand up my back pulling me closer to him, I ended up straddling him on the edge of the bench. My hands ran through his hair as he squeezed my backside a little. We pulled apart and caught our breath. It was one hell of a kiss._

"_You are amazing." Channing said panting softly. He stroked my cheek and pushed the loose strands of hair behind my ear, smiling at me._

"_And you didn't answer my question." I replied with a small laugh._

"_Well if you can still think of work after a kiss like that, your a stronger person then me." Channing admitted. I just sat there and waited for him to spill. "I don't know what they want... They ask me questions that I don't understand." He admitted and I noticed the look in his eye. It was distant, almost hallow, it was like he was remembering something horrible. I'd seen the look too many times in my life, and that was just what I saw in the mirror. I run my hand up and down his forearm softly and he blinked looking at me again._

"_I'm going to find you. I'll get you out of there. I promise." I said with a small smile before I lent closer and kissed him softly on the lips again._

"_You need to stay away, if they realise, they'll hunt you down too." Channing said seriously holding my face softly in his hands._

"_Realise? What?" I asked sitting straight up._

"_You're my Omega." He said plainly. I stood up and shook my head._

"_Omega? No. No I can't be an Omega... I'm not... I'm not..." I said walking away from Channing. An Omega is the female leader of the pack, the mother of the pack in a way. She and the Alpha rule the pack. They are the most powerful werewolves of the whole pack. They rule by absolution, you go against the Alpha and Omega and they kill you, or force you to leave the pack after handing you your arse. To have an Alpha and Omega around at the same time... I hadn't herd of it happening in centuries. Way before Liam O'Connor was bit... It was next to unheard of._

"_Yes Megan...I know you're my Omega... I can feel it..." Channing said walking over to me and taking me in his arms. I shook my head._

"_This is crazy! Do... do you know how rare this is?" I said still in shock. "I mean this is crazy rare! Holy Grail rare! I... I can't be... I mean, me, Omega? No.. I don't... I cant change... not fully...Then, then then there's you. Alpha... we're both so young... and the moon... it's messed up."_

"_Megan." Channing said stopping me from ranting ; I looked up into his eyes. My heart raced and I felt a warmth wash over me. I stopped talking and took a deep breath. _

"_This is crazy." I said softly._

"_But you feel it too. You know I'm right." Channing said smiling at me. I nodded slowly. Channing started to lean down to kiss me again when suddenly he disappeared._

* * *

"_Channing?" I shouted looking around the park. I couldn't see him anywhere. "Channing where are you man? Worst time to skip out you know!" I yelled wondering. I herd footsteps behind me. I turned and saw a wolf as big as me standing there. "Whoa!" It started to growl at me, bearing it's teeth._

"_Good wolfy... sit." I said backing away slowly. The growl got lower as it lowered it's head. I knew what was about to happen. "Crap!" I yelled and ran. I ran as fast as my legs would take me, jumping over things, dodge tree's. Every time I looked back the wolf was right behind me, it's breath on the back of my neck. I raced all around the park trying to find an exit, or some where I could hide. I tripped over a tree root and fell on my face. I just managed to turn onto my back when the massive wolf leaped on me, pinning me to the floor. It was snarling and growling, barking and nipping my arms. It's breath stunk and I saw fresh blood on it's teeth. It was getting harder to fight the wolf. _

"_Back off!" I yelled and it lashed out, clawing my arm and shredding the skin. "Damn it!" I screamed and decided I'd had enough. I closed my eyes and let the walls down. The walls around my wolf. I felt the familiar warm sensation burn up and down my spine fallowed by the fire that burned in my stomach. I opened my eyes and looked back into the wolf's eyes. I stopped struggling with the wolf and held it in place. It almost looked scared. "Oh yeah, you should run now." I whispered and threw it off me. I got to my feet as the wolf circled and face me again barking and growling. "Bring it on!" I said throwing my hands up. The wolf raced at me throwing it's full weight behind it._

I smashed into the TV. My back sliced by the glass as I fell down onto the ground. For a few seconds I had no idea where I was or what was happening. I saw feet then herd a muffled voice. I blinked a few times as I was shook and the voice became clear.

"You ok?" Payton asked worried as he helped me onto the sofa. I looked and I had a laceration to my arm where the wolf swiped me, the blood was dripping onto Bobby's floor.

"I... um... I was asleep." I said looking up at Payton who bobbed down to my eye level. He placed his hand over my arm and I felt a sharp sting. As he moved his hand away the blood had stopped.

"You didn't have to throw yourself into the to TV to tell me that you didn't want to watch Dark Angel!" He joked smirking at me. I glanced over to the TV, I had smashed it bits with the impact of my body.

"Think Bobby will mind?" I asked softly. Payton laughed.

"I'm gonna make sure I'm busy when you tell him." He joked moving to sit next to me. I stared at the TV taking in everything Channing had said in the dream. _I'm an Omega... I'm his Omega... we're pack leaders..._

"I'm so dead." I said softly looking at the TV.

* * *

Sure enough Bobby went slightly mental when he saw the TV, but when I explained it was a dream he cooled a little. I promised to pay for a new one, but he didn't mind. He said he only watched it for omen watching anyway. I asked Payton and Bobby to meet in Bobby's den to tell them what Channing had said. I explained everything, except the kissing, and waited for them to say something.

"Do you know how rare Alpha's and Omega's together are kid?" Bobby asked sitting behind his desk. He glanced at Payton who sat in a chair opposite him. Both looked worried and Bobby was giving it off in waves. I knew the seriousness of the situation but his unease was making me feel worse.

"I know Bobby." I sighed watching the pair. I wrapped my arms around me and crossed my legs under me.

"This is dangerous." Payton said softly. "An Alpha and Omega together will be uber strong." He said turning to Bobby.

"The last time it happened a whole town was slaughtered. No survives... Only way anyone knew it was an Alpha and Omega was cos they were found starting on the next town over." Bobby sighed running a hand over his face. "Kid, you need to stay away from Channing."

"You think I'll kill?" I asked sounding hurt. Bobby glanced at Payton for help.

"You said he has a way of calming your beast. But we don't know what it would be like if he and you got hungry, or angry. We're not saying that your gonna go kill a town, we're saying we don't know what will happen so it's safer to be apart." Payton tried to explain.

"He's locked up somewhere, you don't need to worry just yet." I huffed folding my arms over my chest.

"I think we need to look into this... research it as much as we can." Bobby suggested giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Great, just add that to the pile already on going!" I said sarcastically. "I mean we've got Bobby's soul, Payton's lost weapons, Heaven's war, Sam's behaviour, The Campbell's and why they want Channing, and now me being a possible Omega..." I sighed running a hand through my hair. It seemed the more I let hunting into my life, the more the Winchesters returned to my life the more complicated it go. Payton sat forward and smiled.

"What are you smiling at boy?" Bobby asked sounding slightly grumpy and confused.

"I think I may have found a lead for your soul." Payton said with a smirk. My head shot up in interest.

* * *

Payton had herd of a Crossroads Demon who was bragging that she knew how to break any contract, even one's Crowley could make. Payton had arranged a meeting with her to see if she could help.

"Are you sure you don't want me to man the phones instead?" I asked as Bobby walked to my car.

"No... maybe it's better if you go anyway." Bobby sighed rubbing his face. I knew how much Bobby had been trying to break this deal. Sure he'd still being giving 110% to every hunter who asked for his help, but when he found the time, and honestly I didn't know how he found the time, he searched for ways out of the deal. I had been getting my head around crossroads deals from Sam's notes. The thing was pretty simple... if you were a demon. It was like learning Law in Japanese. Difficult, but not impossible. I was still trying to be positive that we would break his deal... somehow.

"We'll get the demon to spill." Payton said patting Bobby on the back. He gave Pay a half smile and turned to me.

"Just be careful, crossroad demons are sneaky sons of bitches." Bobby warned me. I nodded getting in my baby.

"I got Pay to keep me safe. Plus, all else fails, we could always kill them all!" I said jokingly.

"I would really like to see that bastard Crowley burn." Bobby said bitterly.

"Don't worry man! We will get you out this!" Payton said smiling. "And if not, I'll come drag your ass out of hell myself."

"Thanks boy. Look after her for me." Bobby said smiling a little as he backed away from the car. Payton nodded and we set off.

* * *

I must have been driving nearly all day and half the night. Payton had popped out three hours ago and left me alone. I didn't overly like driving solo. Sure I could play my own music and sing as loud and as badly as I liked... But I had got used to having Sam and Dean in the car with me, laughing with or joking. The car just felt so empty with only me in her. I sighed feeling the emptiness cover me. Suddenly Payton appeared in the car.

"You ok?" He asked watching me.

"Yeah." I lied and gave him a small smile.

"Good. You know your hotter when your happy... or mad... or grumpy... or-" Payton started to list.

"I get it Pay." I interrupted sounding grumpy. I glanced at him and sighed. "Sorry... Just... no. No, actually I'm not having a chick flick moment." I said turning on my music. Breaking Benjamin's Medicate started to play and I smiled. It was one of my favourites.

"Ok, no chick flick moments. How about sexy time?" Payton asked shamelessly flirting with me.

"Maybe later," I said with a wink and then laughed. "Why did you duck out earlier?" I asked as we got closer to the crossroads where Payton had arranged to meet with the demon.

"Family stuff." He replied and turned up the radio a little. I nodded knowingly. _So this is how we're going to be from now on? No chick flick moments, no girly feelings and no dramas... just kick arse hunting. Yeah.. yeah I like that... This is how we move on from the apocalypse, with style and class baby._ I smiled to myself as the song changed. We reached the crossroads and Payton told me to pull over at the side of the road. I'd only ever met Crowley so I didn't know what to expect from a crossroads demon. But if they were like the other demons I knew they were going to get under my skin. Payton turned to me before we climbed out the car.

"Ok, some rules. No kissing of the crossroads demon, no making deals with the crossroads demon, no shooting/killing them until we get the information out of them, no matter what they say. Agreed?" Payton asked seriously.

"Oh kay..." I said nodding slowly. I pulled my gun out and slid it down the back of my trousers. I had my family knife in my boot and was ready to go. We climbed out the car and started to walk to the centre of the crossroads. Payton signalled for me to drop back as he stood in the centre. He bowed his head and chanted something in Latin. He turned to me and I walked over to him.

"They should be here any-" Payton said when a woman appeared in a black, tight fitting dress. She was a little taller then me with ginger hair and red eyes. She smiled at Payton.

"Raziel... it's been such a long time." She said seductively.

"Julia... it hasn't been long enough honey." Payton said with a sarcastic smile. Julia pulled a face and then glanced at me giving me a once over.

"You bring a wolf to me? Really, I thought you knew I loved virgin, not slut." She glared at me and I took a step forward but Payton held me back. She let out a small laugh.

"Julia I've herd you can break any deal." Payton said watching her. It was clear that the pair had some type of past. Julia smiled and walked up to Payton.

"Raziel... do you remember Paris?" She asked putting her hand on his chest. He took it and smiled down into her red eyes.

"I remember Rome." He whispered back and squeezed her hand until it hurt. She pouted and pulled her hand away. I smiled. "Now can you break deals or not?"

"Depends who made them." She said dropping her hand to her side.

"Crowley." I said plainly. She laughed and shook her head.

"You made a deal with the King of the Crossroads?" She asked looking at me.

"Julia." Payton said plainly. She looked at him and sighed.

"I miss your fun loving side Raziel." She said tilting her head to the side. "You used to be such fun."

"And you used to be blonde. Things change." He said firmly. "Can you break a deal brokered by Crowley or not?"

"Depends... I'd need to know the details of the deal." She sighed folding her arms over her chest.

"We don't have a copy of the contract." Payton replied plainly. Julia stood there thinking for a few minutes, before she walked closer to Payton.

"Have you seen the person who has the deal?" She asked stopping inches away from him.

"Yes." Payton replied looking her dead in her eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"Kiss me." She said closing the gap between the pair. Payton rolled his eyes.

"Do I look stupid?" He asked and she froze. "You want to see. Here." He said and tapped her forehead. Her eyes clamped shut and she took a few steps back clutching her head. It was good to know the angel touch hurt demons as much as it hurt humans.

"That wasn't very nice." She muttered as she opened her eyes.

"You said you missed the old days." Payton said watching her as a smile crept across her face.

"Oh the dreams I've had about you..." She sighed playing with her hair.

"Ok enough with dateline! I'd rather not have freaky angel/demon sex burnt into my mind forever! Can you break the deal or not?" I shouted screwing up my face. She and Payton laughed and it was a little weird to hear Payton laugh along with a demon.

"She's cute, you should keep her." Julia said shaking her head. Payton glanced at me and smiled.

"Julia, can you break the deal?" He asked smirking at her. I felt like a kid who just missed out on an adult joke. If I was standing across from a demon I might have sulked, or pushed for details. But I wasn't there for me, I was there for bobby and I needed to keep it together.

"Crowley's pretty big in my business..." Julia said slowly making her way over to Payton. "I am the best at breaking deals."

"But?" Payton asked watching her move closer to him.

"See that's what I've always respected about you Raziel, straight to the point." She said smirking at him.

"I know you like it that way." He said with a wink and I swear she blushed.

"Ok... I might need a deal to break this one." She admitted and glanced at me. "I presume that's why you brought me a wolf?" She started to move closer to me then stopped looking unhappy. "She's only got half a soul." She sulked.

"Yeah... and I ain't making any deals with you." I replied folding my arms over my chest. She raised an eye brow and turned to Payton.

"You're not going to deal yourself are you?" She asked backing away a little.

"Julia, I got no soul." He replied. "Remember Leon?" He asked with a pretty evil looking smirk. She nodded.

"How could I forget?" She sighed smiling back. "Well this is a bind... I don't know what I can do without another soul to exchange..." She said thinking aloud.

"What if we could get you a soul?" Payton asked plainly and I turned to him. I had no idea where we could get a soul from. What worried me slightly more was the fact Payton could and might possibly bring one.

"It might work...It would depend on who." She smirked.

"Who's would work?" Payton asked ignoring me watching in horror. Julia smirked as she thought about it. Her face suddenly changed and she started to burn. Both me and Payton took a step back, arming ourselves for what or who sent her on fire.

* * *

"Evening." Crowley said appearing as Julia's body fell to the floor. He walked over it and smiled at me and Payton.

"Crowley." I said plainly watching him.

"Megan, love the hair. Good to see you back in the game. I'd herd rumours you were playing house somewhere... how boring." Crowley said watching me carefully. I smiled and put my gun away.

"Well you should know better then most not to believe rumours." I said walking closer to him. I knew how powerful Crowley could be, yet at the same time we seem to have a mutual hatred/respect thing going.

"Ah well yes... but I do like to keep an ear to the ground. You never know who's trying to mess with your plans, do you Raziel?" Crowley asked glancing from the body of Julia to Payton. Payton glared at Crowley moving to stand at my side.

"I could tear you into a million pieces and scatter you to all corners of this universe and the next." Payton threatened. Crowley laughed shaking his head.

"You could, but we both know you wont." He said smugly. "Not while I have good old Bobby's soul."

"Doesn't mean we wont have some fun until you give it back." I said smiling sweetly at Crowley. He stood there watching me for a few seconds.

"You are incredibly creepy when you smile." He said and I nodded.

"Give Bobby's soul back." Payton said threw grit teeth.

"Raziel, really? I mean I know you don't think much of us demons, but give me credit for having brains. I am not giving you, or Dean or anyone Bobby's soul back. Not until I am 100% certain none of you are going to KILL ME!" He yelled at Payton.

"Dean?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah a few months back he came a looking to make a deal for Sam. Once one of my lower colleagues told him no, he killed them. Then the next and the next until he realised no deal could be made. Then he moved onto Bobby. Took a few colleagues later, but he realised no sale." Crowley said plainly. "What? You didn't know what hubby was doing?"

"Shut up Crowley." I said firmly. I never knew Dean had gone looking to deal. It threw me slightly. Something Crowley wanted to do.

"But then again he isn't hubby any more is he? Herd he's playing Mr Mom somewhere with some woman and her kid. Can you imagine? Dean Winchester- Soccer Mom." Crowley asked laughing. He was pushing all the wrong buttons on me and I was starting to get mad.

"I'm warning you Crowley, shut, up." I said firmly, glaring at him. He cleared his throat adjusted his coat.

"What would you take in trade for his soul?" Payton asked seriously. Thankfully Payton had pulls us back to the reason we were there- Bobby's soul.

"What?" Crowley asked confused and slightly amused.

"Come on Crowley, your King of the Crossroads. Always looking to make a deal, so what would you take to trade the soul of Bobby Singer?" Payton asked. Crowley looked from Payton to me.

"Is he for real?" Crowley asked me still amused with Payton/

"Sure, why not?" I asked plainly. Crowley stood there and thought about it a few more minutes. He looked at me and smiled before he spoke.

"Ok. You want to deal, here's my offer." Crowley said looking between us. "I take Megan's soul for Bobby's."

"I only have half a soul." I pointed out. Crowley turned to me and did a once over look.

"I can live with that." He smirked, and my skin crawled. But this was Bobby we were talking about, I was more then willing to give my soul for him.

"No deal." Payton said instantly and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked. Payton glanced at me and looked back at Crowley.

"You wanted my deal." Crowley smirked.

"You can't have her soul." Payton said firmly ignoring me.

"Excuse me? I think I'm old enough to make my own deals." I said shaking my head.

"No your not." Payton said firmly. "Remember the conversation we had in the car?"

"But this will save Bobby." I said getting mad at Payton.

"We'll find another way." Payton said and turned to Crowley. "No deal."

"That's a shame." Crowley joked. "I would have loved to own that ass." He said looking at me. I pulled my knife from my boot and had it at Crowley's throat before either guy could react.

"Give Bobby his soul back or I slit your throat and drink you dry." I said firmly.

"Kill me, Bobby goes straight to hell." Crowley said plainly. I held the knife there while I tried to see if he was bluffing. I pulled the knife away slowly and he smiled. I punched him square in the jaw. "That's for talking about my arse." I said and walked back to the car.

* * *

The meet was a bust. Just another dead end to tell Bobby when we got back to his. I was so mad at Payton for not letting me deal my soul for Bobby's. I was mad Crowley had shown up and interrupted everything. I had my music blaring out as I drove back. Payton sat in the passenger side and if I didn't keep glancing I wouldn't have known he was in the car. After an hour or so of driving I turned down the music and decided to talk.

"How'd you know Julia? I mean you two looked like you had history back there." I asked watching the road.

"Jealous?" Payton asked with a smirk.

"Interested." I replied plainly.

"She was a demon I knew when I went off the rails. I told you before I've been on Earth a long time compared to any other angel. I was mad when I came down... did some-thing's I'm not proud of. Some with her." Payton explained. I sat there in shock for a few seconds.

"Wow... I actually wasn't expecting that... I half hoped you were just going to say had some kinda freaky sex with her or something..." I said in shock. I knew angels were douches on the whole, but I never thought of Payton as one.

"We did that too." Payton said smiling as he remembered something.

"Eww!" I cried out shaking my head. "Bad mental image, bad, very bad imagine...Arh!" I joked.

"You wanted to know..." Payton joked shrugging his shoulders.

"Fair enough." I huffed. "So is that why you changed your name?"

"Yeah... Raziel was a kid who went off the rails and did some pretty terrible things, he killed and destroyed all because he was mad at the world for keeping his dad from him. Payton is trying to make up for all that..." He sighed pushing some of his hair off his face. I nodded understanding the need to redeem yourself. After all, if it wasn't for that drive I would have never had met the Winchester's in the first place.

"Why'd you stop me trading with Crowley?" I asked softly.

"He would have screwed it over so he owned you both. Plus...he's a dick! I'd much rather find a way to get Bobby back and kill him." Payton laughed. I nodded smiling.

"Yeah it would be nice." I added watching the road.

* * *

Payton drove the last of the drive back to Bobby's as I couldn't keep my eyes open any more. I woke in a cold sweat in the back seat of my baby. The dreams had returned to there gruesome horrifying selves. No sign of Channing in them at all. When we got back to Bobby's he let us get some rest and the next morning we all sat in his kitchen drinking coffee. We explained everything that happened.

"I'm sorry man." Payton said softly.

"No, no boy you did the best you could... just looks like I'm going to have to face up to the fact there ain't no wiggling out of this one." Bobby said before taking a sip of his coffee. He looked so defeated. _There is no way I could loose him too, Sam and Dean might as well be M.I.A but not Bobby too.._

"No." I said firmly and the pair looked at me.

"No?" Bobby asked confused.

"No. We are not giving up Bobby. I am not giving up. I promised, and I'm keeping it. We will find a way.. somehow.. but we will find it." I said firmly as a small smile crept onto Bobby's face.

"Yeah, I will go and look through everything I know. There has to be a way Bobby." Payton added smiling.

"You're eijet kid's." He said shaking his head. "But I appreciate it." He added softly.

"We will get you out alive." I said smiling just as my phone buzzed. I looked at it and it was a reminded that it was Dean's birthday. My heart stopped for a few second while I looked at the message. _How could I forget? Jan 24th... I remember I was going to surprise him. I was going to make him a apple pie. I know how much Dean loves pie... I was going to- But now he has a family to celebrate with. One to go and do family things like birthdays with... Man I wish I could just talk... maybe I should text... he knows I'm alive... damn Dean... I miss you..._

"Kid you ok?" Bobby asked and I snapped out of my thought.

"Hmm?" I said looking at Bobby plainly.

"You ok?" Payton asked looking worried.

"Yeah... yeah just remembered what day it was today..." I said softly.

"You gonna call him?" Bobby asked knowing full well what day it was. I shook my head and shoved my phone into my pocket.

"Na... he's probably busy with _them_." I said softly and took a sip of coffee.

* * *

Later that day I found myself out in the junk yard resting on my baby and looking out into the cars. I'd sat there so many times before, when I was mad, when I was sad, when I was in love. I remembered being curled up on Dean out there when he asked me to marry him and I said yes. I glanced down at my ring finger and frowned, there wasn't any sign that I had ever worn a ring. I pulled my phone out and wrote, and re-wrote a million happy birthday messages but I could never bring myself to hit send.

"What am I doing? Why am I torturing myself like this? He's moved on... I have this thing with Channing developing... why am I worried about ringing him and wishing him happy birthday? I'm being an idiot. I should just call him. Get it over with. Like ripping off a band aid." I said rationalising it all out loud, I gave myself a firm nod and then hit dial on Dean's number. My heart raced as it rang, and rang, and rang. After a few minutes I didn't think he was going to pick up. I took a deep breath and was about to hang up when someone answered.

"_Hello?_" It was a kids voice.

"Um.. who is this?" I asked thrown by the young boys voice.

"_Ben, who's this?_" Ben asked.

"Megan, where's Dean?" I asked without thinking.

"_He's just washing up._" In the background I herd Dean call Ben. "_I'll pass you over to him._"

"Thanks." I replied confused. I knew that Lisa had a kid, I just never expected to hear him.

"_Hello?_" It was Dean and he sounded so happy. I smiled, then I panicked. I was worried I would ruin his happiness by calling.

"Hi Dean." I said softly.

"_Megan?_" He asked sounding surprised and slightly worried. "_Are you ok?_"

"Yeah, yeah everything's... good." I said trying to keep the sadness out of my voice. "I um..." I cleared my throat. "I wanted to call and wish you happy birthday."

"_Oh...oh thanks._" He said sounding happy again. I smiled again, I knew he was happy where he was, I could hear it in his voice.

"Ok then. Well happy birthday Dean, bye." I said softly as the sting of the tears I was holding back hit me.

"_Thanks Megan. I um..._" Dean sighed. In the background I could hear people taking, it sounded like he was having a party.

"I should go. I'm at Bobby's and you know how he gets if your late for dinner." I joked and Dean laughed a little.

"_Yeah.. say hi for me._" Dean said softly.

"I will. Bye Dean." I said in a shaky voice.

"_Bye Megan._" Dean replied and I hung up. I couldn't argue with everyone any more I'd herd the proof in his own voice, Dean was happier with his ready made family. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I sat on the bonnet of my baby and cried. He was happier leading a life away from hunting. Away from demons and angels, away from me. He was happy and there was nothing I would do to harm that, he was out and alive for the first time. I realised sitting, crying on my car that I had to let him go. I had to move on and let him live his new life. I just couldn't believe how much I had lost..._Heartbreak gets better with time, even when it's the love of your life, right?_

* * *

Well what do you guys think? Love or hate please review... Review=Love=Happy Author! So please review and my last chapter of this short story will be up soon!


	6. Dreams & Reality

So this is it readers! My final of my short story about what happened to Megan in the year between seasons. I am happy to announce I will be writting one for season 6... not sure on a title yet but I will add an authors note to the end of this story, so if you add it to alerts you should get it! But I got myself my old job back at a Game- A computer games store, so not sure how long you might have to wait for the next story =(  
I wanna say a MASSIVE THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed, added, or alerted! Seriously you guys rock! And a big shout out to Asya for all the random conversations we've had and all the encuragement she's given me! If you guys get bored waiting for my new story, read hers... seriously freaking awesome stories!  
Umm... the idea from this story is kinda taken from another story I read on here about Bam Magera who couldn't tell the difference between the life he had in dreams and the life he had in reality. I dont want to offend anyone. I've tried really hard to make it as realistic as you can in Supernatural, so please, no offence... I wanted to do it justice.  
*Disclaimer* I own nothing but orginal character and events the rest belong to the CW.

* * *

It had been about year since we stopped the apocalypse. A whole year and to my knowledge no one had died... go us! Saying that a hell of a lot of things had happened. Some thing's had changed, others had stayed the same and a few things got worse...

Sam. Sam was alive again. He'd been pulled out of hell by _something_ and he was hunting again. I was glad he was out of hell but at the same time, he seemed different... Maybe I was being over critical? He was alive and that should have been enough for me. Maybe I would have been happier if I hadn't found out who he was hunting with... His family. No, not Dean, but the Campbell's, three cousins and a grandfather, Samuel. I did not like those guys one bit...

Payton was also back from the dead. The good looking, smart arse angel who really was a god send to me. He was helping me and I him. He told me about the chaos that was raining up in Heaven, about how Castiel was fighting a loosing battle to keep order up there. What didn't help either angels fight was that some Holy weapons had gone walkies. I agreed to help Pay track them down on Earth. So far we'd found none.

Bobby had still got no further in getting his soul back from Crowley. I promised to help him and I had tried. I'd even gone with Payton to meet up with an old friend of his, a crossroads demon, who claimed she could break any deal. Needless to say with our luck we crapped out. Crowley was determined to keep his hands on the soul until we all died, or Bobby's time was up. I was determined that there was no way I was going to let him go to hell. I may have been new to crossroads deals but I was going to find a way. I was.

Adding to the mix in true fashion was my wolf side... It had gone crazy! Most nights I had horrible bloody visions of turning furry and taking out people. I hadn't liked them and they had taken a lot to keep in control... Even now, with help from Pay I was still waking in cold sweats. But I found out I wasn't the only one having a freaky time. It seemed like stopping the apocalypse had sent every creature out of whack. There was stories of vamps in daylight, wolves changing at half moons, zombies rising on their own, the list went on. Times were a changing... changing into one hell of a scary time to be a hunter. No one could explain the behaviour and that was what was the most worrying thing.

Then there was Channing... A damn sexy and mysterious Alpha werewolf who just happened to believe I was his Omega. I'd met up with him while the Campbell's tried to hunt him down. There was no denying I was attracted to him, after all he was damn hot! We didn't have much time together but we felt the connection. Since he was captured I've had a few odd dreams with him in... some a little explicit to be writing here. In a very strange, yet fitting manner for my life, we were kinda dating in dreams.

Now I know what your thinking, where's Dean? Well let me explain... He's out. Truly out. After we thought Sam died we tried to live normal lives but I soon found out I wasn't normal enough for him. I left, it was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, but I knew it was the right thing. He's living some happy family life with a woman and her kid now. He doesn't know Sam's back and I couldn't crush his world by telling him...

* * *

Me and Payton were working a case in a small town in the middle of no where. A few people had gone missing, no explanation, no reason to go and with such a high number of missing in such a small town we decided to take a peek. I liked working, it helped me with the heartache of realising Dean had moved on. It had been nearly nine months since I talked to him last wishing him a happy birthday, and I still had moments where I cried. Yeah it was a pretty wussy thing to do, but I had been so deep in love with him. Then there were the times I had a nice dreams. One's where Channing were in them...

_I was laid in bed with Channing, his arm wrapped around me as I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart beating. I was so happy being in his arms. I smiled and kissed his chest softly._

"_It's a shame this is a dream." I said mindlessly as he stroked my bare back._

"_What if I could make it more than a dream? What if I could make it a reality?" He asked and I turned to look. His grey-green eyes pierced my soul._

"_What do you mean? You're finally going to tell me where you are?" I asked seriously. He laughed pushing some of my hair out of my face._

"_No." He laughed. "But... I think I've found a way out."_

"_Really?" I asked sitting up. For months now the Campbell's had held Channing prisoner somewhere. He refused to talk to me about it._

"_Yeah. I mean... it wont be easy but, I think I can get out of here." He said smiling at me. I smiled back and leaned in to kiss him._

"_That's fantastic!" I said before I pressed my lips against his. He smiled into the kiss pulling me closer to him and making the kiss more passionate. I pulled away breathlessly and looked into his eyes._

"_I can feel I'll be leaving soon." He said softly and I pouted slightly. He laughed and gave me a quick kiss. "But I promise the next time I kiss you, it'll be in person."_

"_You better." I joked sounding three. I lent closer again and gave him one more passionate kiss before he disappeared._

* * *

I woke up smiling in the motel room. I was getting the hang of waking up from my dream after Channing left.

"Someone looks happy." Payton joked walking into the motel room with two cups of coffee and a brown bag. I stretched and nodded.

"Oh yeah." I said with a small wink. Payton put the stuff on the table and pouted.

"I miss all the fun." He sulked. I shook my head and climbed out of the bed and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and went on my tip toes and kissed his nose.

"You know your the only angel for me." I joked and went to change.

"I better be!" Payton yelled as I walked into the bathroom. After I changed and grabbed some breakfast we went back to working the case.

"You know I've been thinking." I said glancing up from my laptop.

"Ouch! Why put someone as pretty as you through something like that?" Payton teased sipping his coffee. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"I've been reading Sam's notes, I think we might be dealing with a Djinn." I said plainly.

"Djinn?" Payton asked confused. "A freaking genie is stealing all the people, and what? Giving them three wishes?" He asked with a small laugh.

"No, not genie, Djinn. There's a big difference." I said and turned back to the screen. "Sam's research says that Djinn send their victims into a dream state, where their wishes come true, while feeding off their blood." I glanced at Payton.

"Ok... but there's been three missing people in the last week. Wont a Djinn be happy with just one person to feed on?" He asked confused.

"Unless there's more then one?" I suggested.

"Ok, that's not such a great thought. How do we ice them?" Payton asked. I turned back to the notes and read through a little more.

"Oh super." I said sarcastically.

"What is it?" Payton asked moving over to my side and looking at the screen.

"A silver knife dipped in lambs blood..." I sighed. "Why always with the silver?" I asked pouting and Payton laughed.

"You're just unlucky that's all." He joked and looked back at the screen. "Says they like big empty ruins to hide in. More space to hide."

"Well I should be able to sniff out the blood." I replied softly.

"Still need to find somewhere like that round here." He sighed and then stood up. "I'll sort the knife and blood out, you research the area. See if you can find any location that matches."

"Cool. Should be pretty easy, how many big empty ruins could there be?" I asked plainly.

* * *

I cursed the question. There were plenty of options for the Djinn to hide. I had to narrow the search down. I went back over the police reports and marked on a map where they three victims had been taken from. Lucky for me they had all been taken from roughly the same location. I added that data to my would be hide outs and came up with three possibilities. I took my gun with silver bullets, and my knife and decided to go check out each place. As I walked to my car my phone rang. I looked down and saw it was Sam. Since I found out he was back we'd talked a few times but I tried to keep my distance. I was trying to find out more about his family and why Samuel was hunting Channing. I hadn't found any answers yet and I wasn't really sure what I was going to find out. I sighed and hit cancel. I hated ducking Sam's calls but I knew if I talked to him I may have told him what I thought of his family. I shook my head and climbed into my car.

* * *

On the way to the second location I called Payton on his mobile to let him know what I was doing. The sun was setting and this place seem to be in the middle of no where.

"_So your just checking places out, not going hunting?_" Payton checked.

"I promise not to hunt. Happy?" I asked pulling onto a dirt road.

"_You better not_." He said and chuckled. "_Then again, if you got tied up we could have some fun..._"

"Dude not going to happen. If one of us were going to get tied, it would be you." I said driving down a road that seem to go on forever.

"_You promise?_" Payton asked flirting and then chuckled again.

"You got the blood and the knife?" I asked smiling to myself.

"_Yeah, well no. I'm stood waiting to get the blood._" He said softly.

"Ok?" I replied slightly confused.

"_I'm waiting for the butches to close._" He explained.

"Fair enough. Just don't get caught breaking in." I sighed as I saw a massive old mill appear on the horizon.

"_Hello. Angel. I can zap in and out._" Payton joked.

"Yeah like you did it Vegas? When we needed to nab the surveillance tape?" I asked remembering his face when we found out there was tape of Payton zapping in and out of an office where there was a haunting.

"_You do that one time..._" He joked.

"Yeah, well just watch out for camera's." I said reaching the mill. I pulled my baby over and turned the engine off. "I'm here. Call you when I'm heading onto mystery spot number three."

"_Ok, be safe and if you smell trouble get out and call me!_" Payton said firmly.

"Yes dad..." I sighed and hung up. The place looked creepy enough especially with the pending darkness. But I was a hunter and a big bad werewolf. I went to the boot of my car and pulled out a flash light.

* * *

The place was freaking huge, it felt like it went on forever with a maze of corridors going off in a million different directions. If I was your regular hunter this may have been an issue, but thankfully I could use my wolf side. I smelt the air and got a whiff of human blood. It was fresh. I fallowed the scent through the maze of rooms and corridors until I herd movement from the room a head of me. I switched off the flash light and poked my head around the corner. Sure enough the three missing people were hanging from a water pipe that ran across the ceiling. They all looked asleep but I noticed I.V tube coming from them and bags being filled with blood. I noticed two men walk into the room from the other door. They looked like normal guys. _The notes said nothing about them looking human?_ I thought as I watched one reach out to one of the victims. This guy looked like he was waking up. His eyes were searching the whole room looking for help. As man touched them the tattoo on his arm grew and reached the person. They convulsed a little and then their body fell heavy. _What the hell? I need Pay on this._ I thought and turned to walk out when I was grabbed by the throat.

"Now where do you think you were going?" A woman asked with a death grip on my throat. I grabbed at her hand and started to pull it away when I noticed a tattoo on her arm grow towards me. My eyes widened as my vision started to blur.

* * *

I woke in bed with a shock. I hated dreaming, I couldn't find a way to make them go away. I sat up in bed and looked around as I tried to calm myself. I herd noise coming from the bathroom.

"Morning sunshine." Dean said walking over to me and kissing my forehead. "You ok?" He asked sitting on the bed in front of me. He'd just been in the shower and his hair was still wet.

"It's happening again." I sighed. "The dreams are back." I said looking down. Dean wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, hey, come on, it's ok. We'll make you an appointment with Doctor Stone." He said holding me close. "It's probably all the stress of the wedding and this meal with my parents."

"Yeah." I said pulling away. "They just seem so real..." I sighed rubbing the back of my neck.

* * *

Payton's P.O.V

I used my mojo to clear the tapes while I got the blood and zapped back to the motel room. I knew Megan wouldn't be much longer and then we'd have a location for the Djinn. I put the jar of blood on the table and pulled a silver knife from my back pocket. Djinn, genies, wish granters in general gave me the creeps. Your dreams come true and all you need to give is your soul... or in this case your life. Dying in a wish was so messed up to me.

"Raziel... I mean Payton." Castiel said appearing in my room.

"Bro!" I said and went to hug him. I knew how awkward Cass felt when I man hugged him so I did it all the more.

"Payton." Cass said plainly as I moved away.

"What's wrong?" I asked leaning on the table, hiding the blood and knife from his view.

"Many things." He replied plainly.

"Ok... I mean why are you here?" I asked with a small chuckle. That was my bro, taking everything literally.

"I have news about the Alpha Werewolf." Castiel said trying to see what was behind me.

"Channing? Great, hit me." I said smiling.

"I will not harm you. You are my brother." Castiel said plainly. He had been spending way too much time back in Heaven.

"Well in that case, mind sharing the info?" I asked shaking my head.

"He is heading here to find Megan." Cass said plainly then looked at me. "Why do you have cows blood and a silver knife?"

"Cows blood? Damn it." I huffed turning to look at the blood. "Wait. Channing is heading here?" I asked turning back to face Cass who had walked up to my side.

"Yes. He is coming to see Megan. You did not answer my question." Cass said looking at the jar.

"We're hunting a Djinn." I said and shook my head. "What do we do about Channing?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. We both knew how dangerous it could be if the pair got close.

"We could send him elsewhere." Cass suggested.

"He'll still keep searching for her... he doesn't realise but he's been fallowing her across the damn country since she got here." I sighed running a hand through my hair. "We could tell Channing to back off."

"You intend to threaten an Alpha Werewolf?" Castiel asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's an idea... but I was more thinking, infer harm could come to Megan if he stayed around her too much." I said plainly.

"Lie?" Castiel asked.

"Imply. It would at least give us some more time to find out why the Alpha's are appearing again." I said. We knew Alpha's of every creature were popping back up, looking for something, the problem was we didn't know what.

"That seems the most logical idea." Castiel replied.

"How's the war going?" I asked and felt guilty. I had promised Cass I'd help in the war, that I would search for the missing arsenal but I refused to fight my brothers. Call me a pansy, but I couldn't harm them, ever.

"It is not going well. I should return." Castiel said and I nodded.

"Be careful." I said and hugged him again before he disappeared. I turned to the jar. "Now to fix you..."

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

Dean made me an appointment with Doctor Stone for the afternoon. I guess he was right, maybe it was stress. Sam and Jessica were coming over for their wedding. Everyone was really excited and Jess had asked me to be chief bridesmaid. I was so honoured, if I had never have met her at college I would never have known Sam and then fallen in love with Dean. But that wasn't the only thing that was stressing me, I had to meet Dean's parents for the first time too. I wasn't sure how they would take me.

"Dude your parents find out about these dreams and they'll think I'm a freak." I whined dropping my head into my hands as we drove to the airport to pick up Sam and Jess.

"They wont find out. And they'll love you." Dean smirked at me as I peeked out through a gap in my hands.

"They wont... they'll think I'm a weird British freak." I said and moved my hands down.

"Well your my weird British freak, they aren't dating you, I am." Dean said softly.

"Aww did you just go all chick flick on me?" I teased and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He said shaking his head.

"Aww that is adorable!" I joked as Dean shook his head and turned up his mullet rock. I suddenly felt dizzy and fell asleep.

* * *

My vision was blurry as I opened my eyes. I wasn't sure what was happening or where the hell I was. The one thing I knew for certain was that I was in trouble. I groaned as I blinked and the warehouse came into view. I tried to remember what happened as I glanced up and saw my arms chained up to a pipe above me.

"Super..." I said in a groggy voice as I tried to pull on them. I felt weak and couldn't understand why I couldn't pull myself free. "Damn it." I huffed and looked around. That's when I noticed the others unconscious tied up near me. All three had the blood draining away from them into bags, I turned to look up at my arms and sure enough, I had the same set up.

"Hey look, Brigitta, that girl you found snooping woke up." One of the guys from before laughed as all three Djinn walked in. Brigitta, the woman who chocked me before, didn't look too pleased.

"No way, I gave her enough to put her out for days." She said walking over to me and taking my face in her hand. "How is this possible?" She asked looking into my eyes.

"What can I say, I'm a light sleeper Djinn." I said glaring into her eyes.

"A hunter... but even so the dose I gave you should have..." Something clicked in her mind and a sick smile crossed her lips. "Guess who we have here boys." She said walking back over to the guys.

"Who?" One asked giving me a once over.

"Megan Winchester." Brigitta said smiling at me and I rolled my eyes.

"O'Connor, didn't the demons get the memo, we split up." I replied dryly and sighed.

"Maybe so, but you know the Winchester's, both of them." She said smiling as she walked up to me again. "And you can tell me where to find them."

"News flash honey, Sam's in hell." I smirked and she shook her head.

"I know he's alive, we all know he's alive. But, you know where we can find him and Dean." She said holding my face again.

"And what makes you think I'll tell you?" I asked plainly.

"You don't need to tell me... I'll just get it out of your mind while you dream of that normal life you've been seeking.." She smiled and I watched as the tattoo on her arm stretched out to me, sending me back into the dream state.

* * *

"Megan, wake up, we're here." I herd Dean said softly, shaking me slightly.

"Huh... Dean?" I asked slightly confused for a few seconds.

"Yeah, who else is it going to be?" He asked with a goofy smirk. I sighed and nodded slowly and watched as his expression changed again. "You're dreams?" He asked sounding slightly worried.

"You... um... in my dreams... you left me." I said softly. I couldn't even bring myself to look into his eyes.

"You know I could never leave you." Dean said wrapping his arms around me. "Come on, I'm sure once you see Jess and Sam you'll feel better."

"Yeah." I said softly. The dreams were starting to take hold of me again. I wasn't sure if I should have told Dean or not. He already had a lot to worry about with the wedding.

* * *

Payton's P.O.V

I changed the blood and realised Megan hadn't called me. It had been a few hours and I started to worry. When I got back with the lambs blood I called her.

"_You've reached Megan O'Connor. If you have this number, you know what to do._" The phone just went to voice mail. It wasn't like her not to pick up. Something was wrong.

"Damn it, I knew I should have gone with her..." I said shaking my head. I took a deep breath and decided to search for her. I closed my eyes and felt my spirit leave my body and search the town and surrounding area. It's a cool angel gift, a whole world search within seconds, no GPS required. I searched every where and I couldn't find her. That was a troubling thing, if something had her, it had the power to hide her from me. I opened my eyes as there was a knock on the door. I walked over and saw a guy stood there.

"Can I help dude?" I asked leaning on the door. The guy looked confused.

"Is.. is Megan here?" He asked plainly. He was the same height as me, grey-green eyes, shaggy brown hair, stubble. It clicked in my mind.

"You Channing?" I asked realising who it was.

"Payton?" Channing asked and I nodded, moving so that he could walk in.

"So you're the dashing wolf." I said sizing him up. He was good looking in that rough ready, yet well groomed way. I guess some girls went for that... Personally I thought the rock star look worked better. It worked for me.

"And you're the pain in the ass angel?" Channing asked eyeing me up.

"I like to think of myself as a chick magnet. But whatever." I said with a small shrug.

"Where's Megan?" Channing asked noticing the blood and knife on the table.

"Good question..." I sighed.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

"Megan! Dean!" Jess said rushing over to us and pulling us both into a hug. It was nice to see Jess, she was my best friend from college.

"Jess! You look amazing!" I said as we pulled out of the hug. I noticed Sam bringing up the rear with all the bags. A sleepy smile crossed his face as he reached us.

"Hey bro!" Dean said taking a few bags off him. Jess linked her arm in mine as I gave Sam a quick smile.

"It's been so long since we saw each other!" Jess said marching me out of the airport.

"Jess we skyped two days ago..." I said rolling my eyes. She laughed and shook her head.

"You know what I mean!" She giggled. "Man I can't believe it. Two weeks and I'll be Mrs Winchester."

"Yeah then you'll be bugging Dean into asking me." I joked.

"Straight up!" She added shaking her head.

"Your insane." I said shaking my head. "The day that guy settles down with be the day the world ends."

"Maybe, but he's been talking to Sam a lot about you." Jess giggled as we reached the truck. I turned to her confused.

"Really?" I asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Oh yeah!" She said glancing to see where they were. "About how he's never felt like this before."

"Whoa..." I said in shock. I'd been dating Dean a little over a year and a half, but I thought he saw it as a thing... not as something serious. I wanted it to be serious but I never thought he felt the same way.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked snaking an arm around my waist as the guys reached us.

"Just Jess saying it's only two weeks to the wedding." I lied smiling at Sam. "Can you believe it's come so fast?"

"No...and we still have so much to sort out." Sam sighed shaking his head a little. Jess jumped up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"We'll manage!" She said as he wrapped an arm around her. "I've got the worlds best chief bridesmaid, and you've got the best, best man." She said looking at me and Dean.

"Here! Here!" Dean said kissing my head. I started to feel dizzy again.

"Dean-" I managed to say before I blacked out again.

* * *

Payton's P.O.V

I explained the hunt to Channing in some hope that he could track her using his connection to Megan. I was hoping even though the Djinn had hidden her from me, Channing could pick up on her scent. That or the pull that's made him fallow her across the country.

"So Djinn are like genies?" Channing asked. The more I talked to him, the more I realised he didn't have the first clue about hunting. _This could be a problem..._

"Yeah, just don't let them touch you." I said gathering the supplies we'd need to kill them.

"Cos they can send you to sleep and kill you..." Channing said trying to process it all.

"Exactly." I said with a nod. "Dude, just how much do you know about the supernatural?" I asked picking up the bag.

"Honestly... I only know about the wolf side. Never met anything like you before, and this whole situation... I'm kinda winging it." Channing admitted with a nervous laugh. For a newbie he was taking it surprisingly well, _man points to him!_

"Winging it is my style!" I joked. "Come on we need to hit the trail while it's still fresh." I said heading out to a car I 'borrowed'. Just because I was an angel didn't mean I was a saint.

We drove for a few hours retracing Megan's steps in and around the town. We reached the first location she'd narrowed it down to and cleared it. Only it took time, when she checked a place out she was thorough, that or she just liked to dance around empty buildings...

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

"Why do you want to know where they are anyway?" I asked my words slurring. This slipping in and out was starting to get to me. For a few seconds I didn't even know if I was just dreaming. That was until the pain kicked in.

"They killed someone close to us... We want revenge." Brigitta said plainly and grabbed hold of my face again.

"I wont tell you anything." I said my voice groggy and my vision blurry.

"You don't need to, you just need to keep dreaming..." Brigitta said and sent me back into the dream.

* * *

I woke in a hospital bed alone. I couldn't remember how I had gotten there. I had flashes of a warehouse in my mind mixed with the airport and meeting Sam and Jess. It was all confused and I couldn't make sense of it all. A man in a white coat walked into the room. He looked so familiar that it just confused things more.

"Payton?" I asked. The man responded with a warm smile and slipped on some glasses.

"No Megan, it's Doctor Stone, your psychiatrist, remember?" He asked taking a seat next to my bed. He pulled out a file and opened it. He looked just like Payton... it was messing with my head.

"Doc Stone... yeah... just in the other world your..." I felt so stupid. I dropped my head and took a deep breath. _What are you saying Megan? This is real, the others a dream.. come on get a grip! Seriously!_

"An extremely good looking, um angel, who is popular with the ladies." Payton... no Doctor Stone read from the notes and smiled at me. "I like how you think of me as an angel Megan, but I'm just a doctor, a hot doctor, but still just a doctor." He smirked.

"I can't believe it's happening again..." I said shaking my head. I'd had 'episodes' before, they all started when my family died in a car crash back in the UK when I was studying here in America. That's how I met Jess. She worked in the hospital on weekends. I struck up a friendship and we found we had a lot in common. We were even studying at the same place.

"I know it's been a while since your last episode. Nearly a year. I thought we'd cracked it." Doctor Stone sighed pulling off his glasses and chewing on one arm. "What could trigger such a violent relapse?" He asked thinking out loud.

"I think I know doc." Dean said appearing at the door, he looked so sad and my heart dropped a little. Doctor Stone turned and waved Dean into my room. "My brothers getting married soon and we're meant to be having a meal with my parents tonight."

"Tonight? How long was I out for?" I asked shocked, if Dean was right I was missing two days. Dean gave me a sad smile and sat on the bed taking my hand in his.

"Megan. What exactly happened in your dream this time?" Doctor Stone asked looking at me. I took a deep breath and shook my head. _This is real! This is real Megan! Come on! __Angels, monsters, werewolves... you know its not real, it doesn't even sound real. This is real. You and Dean, Sam's wedding, this is what happens in real life. But... But it felt so real... Oh god I'm loosing my mind again..._

"Its a dream doc, I know it is. I just... when I'm there its real, and this is the dream." I said starting to get upset. I started to sob a little.

"Please, just explain what happens..." Doctor Stone asked and Dean squeezed my hand a little.

"It's ok, I wont think your nuts." Dean said with a warm smile. I wiped my face and forced a small smile.

"Ok..." I said looking from Dean to Doctor Stone.

* * *

Payton's P.O.V

We were heading to the next place to check out. I was half hoping to get a phone call from Megan soon and she explain she was just out of range or something, but as the time went on the chances of that dropped. But that wasn't my only problem. I had to keep Channing away from Megan. It wasn't something I was happy about but I knew what could happen if they stayed together. Channing was a nice enough guy and except for his lack of hunting knowledge I could see why Megan was drawn to him.

"So when we find her, how do we kill the, um... gin?" Channing asked as I turned onto a dark dirt road.

"Djinn, and with silver, so looks like I'll kill, you grab and run." I explained glancing at Channing. He nodded. He really was taking the whole hunting thing well.

"Ok, I can do that. But what about you? What if they touch you?" Channing asked watching me.

"In the immortal words of M.C. Hammer- Can't Touch This!" I said smirking and tugging at my shirt shoulder. Channing laughed nodding slightly.

"Nice." He replied and looked out into the darkness. "You need to take a right here." He said pointing ahead. I nodded and turned the car.

"So you really like Megan huh?" I asked driving with no clue where I was heading.

"I can't help it... she's so memorizing." Channing said smiling to himself. "I can't help but be near her."

"What if I told you it would kill her?" I asked seriously. This was one time I liked being an angel. Ok I wasn't lying yet, but I knew when I started he couldn't pick up on me. Channing looked at me confused.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Look, I wasn't just floating around in heaven and decided to go see Megan again. I'm here to protect her." I said still telling the truth.

"Protect her from what?" Channing asked watching me closely, trying to tell if I was lying.

"You for one." I admitted.

"What? I'm not going-" Channing said getting annoyed with me.

"You could soon." I interrupted. "Dude, I like you, this is why we're talking and I'm not zapping your ass to Egypt or somewhere. You and Megan, your the only wolves who can change at will."

"So?" Channing asked getting mad.

"So," I said glancing at him as a warehouse appeared in the horizon. "Alpha's, the first of so many different monsters are coming out of the woodwork. We don't know why, but we know it's something big and bad. If that evil got hold of you two... They could have an army of werewolves who could change at will. You wouldn't know who was human and who was a wolf. You two are the perfect soldiers for infiltrating humans." I explained and glanced at Channing. He was just sat there watching me, I wasn't sure if he believed me or not.

"I... I've dreamt about making an army." Channing admitted and I was surprised.

"You have?" I asked acting cool about it.

"I have these dreams.. they tell me to take Megan... make an army, get ready for something big to happen." Channing admitted.

"Well in that case you understand why you two can't be together, right?" I asked nodding my head. _Ok so we knew army's were being created, and that Megan and Channing could make a really scary army... Ok but that might not have been the real reason I wanted her away from him. Personally, I want her back with Dean. She's strongest with him, and if I'm right she's going to need every ounce of strength..._

"Yeah... I... I get it. Let me find her, explain-" Channing said as we pulled up outside the warehouse.

"No. Look dude tell her the Campbell's are on your trail. Don't tell her about the army, she doesn't need to know." I said firmly. Channing looked into my eyes for a few minutes then nodded.

"Yeah.. well they are. I guess I wouldn't be lying." Channing admitted and I nodded. "Come on let's save her." He said climbing out the car. He looked like he was brooding. I sighed and grabbed the things._ I hate my life sometimes..._

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

I'd been spending three to four hours a day explaining my dreams to Doctor Stone. I'd had a few black outs in that time but they were getting less. I guess I just needed to explain it all to someone.

"So, do you think I'm nuts then Doc?" I asked as I reached the end of my tail.

"Well being tied up and tortured by genies, is a little... strange..." He joked giving me a warm smile.

"It just feels so real." I sighed sitting back on my bed.

"It will. It's your brain trying to protect you from all the stress." Doctor Stone said putting his glasses back on.

"But werewolves, and angels, and demons, and monsters? How is that safer then a meal with the in-laws?" I asked joking a little.

"Well you lost your parents three years ago now. It triggered the first episode. Maybe your brain wants to protect you from loosing people close to you again?" Doctor Stone suggested. "When your in that world, do you have family?"

"No." I said softly.

"See." He pointed out softly.

"I guess. But sometimes, I just want to stay there. I know it sounds stupid, but I feel so alive in there..." I said looking out of the window. It was raining and the water started to sound louder against the window.

"It's probably because..." Doctor Stone's voice droned out as the sound of rushing water got louder and louder.

I blinked and I was in the warehouse on the floor, a water pipe gushing water by the side of me. I was soaked and couldn't get my bearings. I saw Doctor Stone yelling at a man I'd never seen before. He was good looking, but man I didn't know him from Adam. He picked me up and carried me out to a car putting me in the back seat as Doctor Stone came running out.

"Who... who are you?" I asked pushing myself as far away from the guy with dark hair as possible. My arms stung and I saw blood running down them. I freaked. I was loosing a lot of blood. And I wasn't a big fan of seeing blood on the best of days.

"Megan? It's me, Channing." The guy said but I was already freaking out. Doctor Stone came running and climbed into the car. "We got a problem." The Channing dude said to Doctor Stone.

"Doctor Stone?" I asked confused and the doc sighed.

"Oh great!" He said speeding the car away from the warehouse.

"Where's Dean? Where's Sam and Jess? What the hell is going on here? Why am I bleeding? Where am I?" I asked freaking out big time.

"She's still bleeding." Channing said watching me and glancing to Doctor Stone.

"Megan! We need you to get a grip!" Doctor Stone yelled at me in the rear view mirror.

"I'm trying!" I yelled back. "But you don't get kidnapped by your psychiatrist often!"

"Psychiatrist?" Channing asked giving Doctor Stone a confused look.

"It must be the Djinn poison still in her system. We need to get her back to the motel room for her own safety." Doctor Stone sighed and hit the gas.

* * *

"This is a dream. This is a dream. This is a dream!" I said rocking back and forth on a bed in a grubby motel room.

"Megan how many times? This is real. You've been poisoned." Doctor Stone sighed sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No. This is a dream. You told me so yourself." I said pointing to him. I was loosing my mind and I couldn't seem to wake up.

"I'm Payton... how can I make you see?" He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"No you're Doctor Stone!" I yelled curling myself up tighter. I was starting to feel wuzzy from the blood loss. I refused to let either of them bandage my arms. I was sure if I could fall asleep in the dream I would wake up in the real world again.

"Megan who do you think I am?" Channing asked putting his hand on mine softly. The room started to spin and I felt sick.

* * *

"Megan! Come back to us!" Payton.. Doctor Stone... hell I didn't know his name any more, called to me as I woke up.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled running to the far corner of the room. I saw Sam, Dean, and Jess stood in the room looking upset. Sam pulled his arm around Jess. She looked like she was about to break down into tears. They all looked like that.

"Megan, please, you need to calm down." Dean said taking a step towards me with his hand out.

"Stay back! All of you!" I screamed and started to get worked up.

"Megan you've hurt yourself, we need to dress the wounds." Doctor Payton Stone said pointing to my arms.

"No... No! There were needles... in them." I said looking at the blood that ran down my arms. I couldn't understand. I'd seen needles in them, I'd pulled them out. I was sure there was needles in them.

"No needles Meg." Jess said and my head shot up.

"You're dead! No you're dead!" I cried and shook my head. Jess turned to Sam and started to sob into his chest. "And you left me!" I yelled at Dean as tear's filled my eyes.

"What no?" Dean said trying to step closer again.

"Stay back!" I screamed as I slid down the wall. "Just stay away from me! You left me, you left me when I needed you most. You left when I tried... I tried so hard for you..." I cried. Everything was so damn mixed up, I couldn't tell black from white and reality from dream.

"Megan." Sam said softly and moved towards me.

"NO!" I screamed bashing my head against the wall. "This is all a lie! You! Jess, Dean, even the doc! NO! It's wrong! I'm not... This is wrong. I'm a hunter! I hunt things!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks. "I just want to go back... just go back." I sobbed.

"I'll call for sedatives." Doc Payton said softly to Dean.

"No Doc I think we're past that now." Dean said plainly and they all nodded. Their faces falling plain and unreadable.

"What?" I choked out pushing myself up onto my feet.

"So you figured it out?" Jess asked in a cocky tone moving over to me.

"We were trying to make this easy." Sam added.

"But you had to fight it, didn't you?" Payton asked moving closer.

"What? This is the Djinn... it's a dream?" I asked watching them all. The two worlds were starting to separate in my mind.

"Yeah. A nice dream though. One where you're _normal_, happy... it's more then you have back _there_." Dean explained walking the closest to me.

"But your killing me." I said pointing to my blood soaked arms. A small pool of blood had formed on the floor.

"Small cost for normality." Jess said coldly.

"We could give you years and years of joy. You'd see Sam get married, us get married. Kids, hell even grand kids. You wouldn't feel pain again, no heart break, no sorrow." Dean said watching me closely.

"But it's not real." I said as my memory started to return. This was a dream world. I'd been poisoned by the Djinn. I needed to break free. "None of it's real." I said softly shaking my head.

"But you want it to be. We could give you it." Dean said softly taking my hand, he looked so in love, so happy. I looked down as fresh tears rolled off my cheeks. One landed on our hands as I herd a voice calling to me in the distance.

"Megan." The voice got louder and I recognised it was Channing. I looked up into Deans green eyes and gave him a sad smile.

"Once upon a time I would have stayed here with you." I said softly then pulled my hand away. "But not now."

"Why?" Dean asked sounding hurt.

"You're not Dean. He moved on, and so have I." I said softly.

* * *

"Megan... Megan, are you ok?" I looked up and saw grey-green eyes staring down at me. I smiled and moved up to kiss his lips. As we pulled away he smiled down at me.

"Thank you." I said, my voice was horse but at least I knew I was in the right world.

"What for?" Channing asked wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You saved me." I replied softly.

"Well..." Channing smiled. I herd a throat clear and looked around the room. I saw Payton stood at the end of the bed smiling at me.

"You saved me too Pay." I joked and sat up a little.

"So now it's Pay and not Doc Stone?" He asked raising an eye brow. I rolled my eyes.

"It was a dream." I muttered as Channing laughed.

"But I was a sexy doctor in your dream. I think maybe you've been watching too much Doctor Sexy M.D." Payton teased.

"You make me watch it!" I cried shaking my head and laughing softly. Channing took my chin and turned my face towards him. I smiled as he lent his face closer to mine and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. As we pulled away I saw his expression change. I could see it in his eyes.

"I told you I'd kiss you in person." He said pushing some hair behind my ear. He was smiling, but his eyes were so sad.

"When do you leave?" I asked and he looked surprised.

"How?" He asked confused.

"I'm a hunter. I know what a person looks like when they have things chasing them." I said sadly.

"I should go soon. I've been with you three days while the Djinn poison worked its way out your system." Channing admitted softly.

"Plus, we need to find Sam." Payton said and I turned to him confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"They know where he and Dean are. They're heading after Sam first." Payton explained.

"And let me guess, they have a three day head start?" I groaned hitting my head back against the pillow.

"Yeah. I'm going to pack up the car. You say bye to lover boy!" Payton joked and walked out the room. I sighed and looked up at Channing.

"This sucks!" I sulked. He laughed and stroked my cheek.

"I dunno I think it makes it more romantic. Forbidden love." He joked before giving me a heart stopping kiss. I smiled as he pulled away.

"Yeah.. maybe there is something to it after all." I said pulling him down into another, more passionate, more heated kiss.

* * *

We packed up and headed out. I'd given up the possible location for Sam and I had to reach him before the Djinn did. They were determined to kill him. I had to save him. And with that I was drawn back into the life of the Winchester's. I was half hoping that once we saved Sam, he would save Dean and let me leave. But something was telling me it was never going to be that easy...

It had been a hell of a year and the next promised to be just as dramatic. Well this calls for one thing only...

"Any love is good lovin',  
So I took what I could get,  
Yes, I took what I could get,  
And then, and then, and then,  
She looked at me with them big brown eyes,

And said,  
You ain't seen nothin' yet,  
Baby, you just ain't seen n-n-nothin' yet,  
Here's something, here's something,  
Here's something that your never gonna forget, baby,  
Baby, baby, baby you ain't seen n-n-nothin' yet,  
You ain't been around,  
You ain't seen nothin' yet,  
That's what she told me,  
She said, "I needed educatin', go to school",  
I know I ain't seen nothin' yet,  
I know I ain't seen nothin' yet!"

We ain't seen nothing yet...

* * *

So that's it! Thank you again for all the love peeps you guys rock! Please give the time just to review this last chapter? Reviews=Love=Happy Author...


	7. Quick Note

Just a quick note to say my next story Stay In Shadow is up, it fallows on from this story. Enjoy!


End file.
